brave new world
by oceanic wings
Summary: Stiles fait son entrée à l'université de Georgetown. D'un côté, il fait la connaissance d'une fille lunaire et déjantée. D'un autre, il tente d'oublier que ses amis lui manquent à en crever. Surtout celui qui porte le doux nom de Derek.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, mes choupinets d'amour :)**

**J'ai écrit un petit quelque chose que j'ai vraiment hésité à publier mais bon... Je me lance. C'est censé être un One-Shot, mais c'est pas impossible qu'un jour ça serve de prologue à une fanfiction (une fois que j'aurais trouvé le courage d'achever Leaping Waters, haha). **

**Bref, il y a encore un nouveau personnage, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant qu'à moi. J'espère aussi que j'aurais réussi à retranscrire Stiles & Derek tels que je les vois. Ainsi que Scott. Parce que j'en ai marre que tout le monde déteste Scott, du coup, j'ai eu envie de l'aimer cette fois-ci et lui donner un rôle important. **

**J'ai mille idées si un jour j'écris une suite à ce One Shot. Parce qu'il y a tant de choses à exploiter dans la relation entre Derek & Stiles. Puis l'idée d'imaginer Stiles à l'université, ça me plaît énormément. Voilà, voilà.**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**BRAVE NEW WORLD**

Lorsque Stiles avait quinze ans, il s'était imaginé l'université comme un endroit dément et sensationnel. Il songeait à son premier jour là-bas comme un être humain normal pensait à la naissance de son premier enfant. Stilinski était certain que la veille de la rentrée, il devrait sans doute doubler sa dose de médicaments afin de ne pas paraître trop surexcité aux yeux de ses nouveaux camarades. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un déglingué et ruiner sa réputation en l'espace d'une seconde. Il avait déjà prouvé dans le passé qu'il était bien trop doué pour ça.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, veille de la rentrée dans la prestigieuse université de Georgetown à Washington, Stiles fixait son cacheton et commençait à réaliser que ce nouveau départ le rendait fébrile. La fac ne représentait plus un monde idéal à ses yeux. Un instant, il songea à descendre les sept étages de la résidence universitaire, à mettre le contact sur sa jeep et à faire les quatre heures de route qui le séparaient de Beacon Hills. Heureusement, son portable vibrant sur la table de nuit l'en empêcha.

- « Ça y est, je suis bien rentré. » entonna la voix.

- « Yep. »

Le silence qui s'installa par la suite fut plus brûlant que des braises ardentes. Les deux hommes savaient que cette séparation serait plus difficile pour eux que pour le commun des mortels.

- « Tu es sûr que ça va aller, fiston ? »

- « Si tu parles de l'armoire que tu n'as pas réussi à monter, je devrais m'en sortir. »

Le regard de l'adolescent se posa sur l'armoire bancale qui tenait miraculeusement sur deux pieds. Le Shérif n'avait jamais été doué en bricolage et l'avait encore une fois prouvé. A l'époque, c'était la mère de Stiles qui s'occupait de ce genre de travaux. Elle avait pour habitude de dire que son mari possédait deux mains gauches et qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment il était capable de passer les menottes aux malfrats. A ce souvenir, un sourire nostalgique s'installa sur les lèvres de Stilinski.

- « Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de l'armoire. (...) Demain, c'est un grand jour et... Tu sais, quand je suis parti cet après-midi, j'ai bien vu que tu n'en menais pas large. »

- « Tu délires, P'pa. »

- « Ta mère serait très fi... »

- « Papa ! Tu me l'as répété au moins mille fois depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission. »

- « Ton colocataire est arrivé ? »

Parfois, le Shérif Stilinski était le meilleur pour faire diversion et changer de conversation lorsque le sujet devenait fâcheux. Son fils l'admirait et le détestait pour cette raison.

- « Pas encore. Le gardien m'a dit qu'il arriverait demain. Il s'appelle Nick, apparemment. »

- « Chouette. »

- « Ouais, j'aurais pas dit mieux. Chouette. »

Le sarcasme baignait dans la voix de Stiles. Finalement, l'idée d'entrer à l'université ne le faisait plus sauter de joie. Au contraire, la boule de larmes enfoncée au plus profond de ses amygdales ne demandait qu'à sortir. Le jeune homme lança un regard en biais au lit vide et secoua vivement la tête. Il avait toujours rêvé de partager une chambre universitaire avec son meilleur ami, pas avec un inconnu répondant au nom de Nick.

- « Je sais que ça t'embête pour Scott. »

- « Ça ne m'embête pas. Il n'avait qu'à mieux bosser l'année dernière au lieu de batifoler avec Allison. Il aurait peut-être gagné une bourse scolaire au lieu d'attraper la syphilis. »

- « Scott a eu la syphilis ? » Le Shérif manquait clairement de s'étouffer ce qui réussit à faire naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de son fils.

- « Je déconne, Papa. »

- « Décidément, je ne serais jamais le mieux placé pour comprendre ton humour. »

- « Tant mieux, mon mauvais goût pourrait te faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Ne prenons aucun risque. »

- « Ça, j'ai compris. »

Cette fois, Stiles se mit à rire en entendant son père prendre une voix satisfaite. Parler avec son paternel l'apaisait énormément. Il avait l'impression d'oublier qu'il se trouvait dans un dortoir et que le lendemain, il ferait son entrée dans le monde universitaire. Jamais il n'aurait pu rêver d'un père plus doux et plus attentionné. Parfois, il avait même de la peine pour tous ceux qui n'avait pas le Shérif Stilinski comme père. Alors, il se sentait comme le plus heureux des enfants. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était encore : un gamin.

- « Tu sais, Stiles... Tu rentreras au moins un week-end par mois. Et puis je suis sûr que Scott viendra te voir à l'improviste. »

- « Je sais, P'pa. C'est cool, t'inquiètes. »

- « Tu m'appelles demain ? »

- « Et tous les autres jours. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça. »

- « Bonne nuit, fiston. »

- « Je t'aime. »

- « Moi aussi, Stiles. Moi aussi. »

Stiles ne disait pas souvent à son père qu'il l'aimait. Pourtant, dans sa chambre d'étudiant, à des centaines de kilomètres du Shérif, il ressentait le besoin violent de lui communiquer toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour lui. Seuls ces trois mots résumaient parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour son père.

Cette nuit-là, Stiles ne ferma pas un oeil. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi seul. Même les quelques textos échangés avec Scott ne réussirent pas à lui redonner le sourire ou à le soumettre aux bras de Morphée. Alors, il avait enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller trop dur mais avait tout de même jeté un regard à son réveil fluorescent toutes les dix minutes.

* * *

Il avait beau avoir déjà visité l'université de Georgetown en long en large et en travers, ce nouvel univers lui paraissait bien trop étranger. Il accrocha son sac à dos sur l'une de ses épaules, prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, tenta d'avoir l'air dans son élément, gratifia d'un sourire quelques inconnus et grimpa les marches qui le mèneraient vers son premier cours de l'année. Bienvenue dans la cour des grands, Stiles. Ici, c'est la vie réelle, pas un pseudo-film d'horreur pour les moins de dix-huit ans.

Le jeune homme se plaça au milieu de l'amphithéâtre et constata avec agacement que les trois-quarts des personnes présentes s'étaient déjà rassemblées en petits groupes. Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes qu'il était à l'université et il avait pourtant l'impression de ne pas avoir encore quitté le lycée. Les élèves riaient et fanfaronnaient dans tous les coins. On distinguait sans aucun mal ceux qui seraient populaires et ceux qui se retrouveraient durement bizutés puis moqués.

- « Décale ton sac, face de loutre. »

Stiles leva les yeux vers une jeune fille qui semblait bien décidée à s'asseoir près de lui. Vu le nombre de places que comptait l'amphithéâtre, l'adolescent ne comprit pas pourquoi cette fille, visiblement peu aimable, voulait s'installer à ses côtés.

- « Face de... » commença Stiles, mi-intrigué mi-vexé par ce surnom.

- « Loutre. » termina l'inconnue, balançant elle-même le sac de Stiles un peu plus loin. « C'est un compliment. C'est sympa les loutres. L'année dernière, j'ai visité un zoo où il y en avait plein. C'était assez fascinant. Mais c'est moins mignon qu'une girafe, quand même. »

- « Ouais, sans doute. Je dois te remercier pour le compliment, j'imagine ? » demanda Stiles, un brin moqueur.

- « C'est comme tu le sens. Tu sais, les compliments, on les perçoit tous différemment. Mon père avait pour l'habitude de m'appeler Souricette, parce qu'il trouve les souris mignonnes. Pour lui, c'était gentil. Moi, j'avais plus l'impression de ressembler à un mini-rat. »

Stiles se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait fait à Dieu pour écoper d'une telle cinglée à ses côtés. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'élargirent énormément mais sa voisine d'amphi ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux. Ils étaient blonds, crépus et si indisciplinés qu'elle semblait avoir perdu tout espoir de les coiffer décemment. Sa touffe de cheveux, c'était un peu celle du Professeur Trelawney dans Harry Potter. Et c'était déconcertant.

- « Au fait, je m'appelle Rebekah. Et tout le monde m'appelle Rebekah. N'essaie même pas de me trouver un surnom sympathique à la 'Becky', ça risque de mal tourner entre nous. Ce serait dommage, non ? »

C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie que Stiles tombait face à quelqu'un qui parlait autant que lui. Surtout pour ne rien dire. Il aurait du détester cette fille dès le moment où elle l'avait affublé du si sympathique 'face de loutre'. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cet énergumène.

- « Moi c'est Stiles. Juste Stiles. »

- « On va bien s'entendre, toi et moi, Stiles. »

Ils avaient échangé un sourire complice et le professeur avait enfin pris la parole.

* * *

Rebekah n'avait pas menti. Stiles et elle n'auraient pas pu mieux s'entendre. Avec cette illuminée à ses côtés, il en oubliait qu'il était loin de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il en oubliait avoir quitté Beacon Hills et ce monde surnaturel dans lequel il avait baigné pendant plusieurs mois. Les histoires de lycanthrope lui semblaient bien vieilles maintenant. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Stiles s'en voyait ravi. Avant de partir, il avait imaginé que toutes ces histoires lui manqueraient à en crever, que sa vie deviendrait banale. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait Rebekah à ses côtés, il avait compris que la vie pouvait être tout aussi phénoménale avec de l'ordinaire.

- « Ton colocataire, Dick, c'est un vrai crétin. »

- « Nick. »

- « C'est pareil. (...) Dans un monde meilleur, les dortoirs seraient mixtes et on pourrait être colocataires. »

- « Pourquoi tu es venue vers moi, le jour de la rentrée ? »

- « T'avais l'air d'un petit oiseau tombé de sa branche, en fait. Et je crois que c'est ce que tu es, hein ? Si je n'avais pas joué le rôle de maman-oiseau, t'aurais pas tenu trois jours dans ce monde cruel. »

- « Tu sais le pire, là-dedans, Rebekah ? C'est que tu as raison. »

Rebekah avait pris un air fier et Stiles s'était marré. Cette fille, c'était une véritable bouffée d'air frais. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi libre de se confier, libre d'être lui. Plus les semaines défilaient, plus leur complicité grandissait. Ils parcouraient les fêtes des sororités en parfaits électrons libres, séchaient les cours lorsqu'ils en avaient envie et passaient des nuits entières à refaire le monde.

Peu à peu, Rebekah était devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas remplacée Scott, personne ne le pouvait. Stiles avait juste trouvé comment partager ses sentiments entre ces deux-là. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle à McCall, son meilleur ami de toujours n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que cela signifiait. Scott n'avait jamais pensé que des amis de l'université pouvaient être aussi importants que ceux d'enfance.

- « Je crois que Rebekah est encore plus lunaire que tu ne l'es. »

Stiles avait ri, fier de sa blague. Scott n'avait pas compris et avait mis un long moment avant de saisir la plaisanterie. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient à la fac. Même si McCall ne l'avait pas montré, rester étudier à Beacon Hills alors que tous ses amis entraient dans des universités prestigieuses, ça lui avait foutu un coup au moral. Un instant, il avait eu l'impression d'être un moins que rien. L'université de Beacon Hills, ça n'avait rien de prodigieux. Il aurait sans doute même des difficultés à trouver un boulot lorsqu'il en sortirait. Dans son malheur, il avait eu une chance inouïe de voir Isaac suivre le même chemin que lui afin de rester aux côtés de Derek. Lahey était sans doute le plus fidèle et Hale ne savait même pas comment lui montrer sa gratitude.

- « Quand est-ce que tu viens à Georgetown ? Rebekah crève d'envie de te rencontrer. »

- « On peut arrêter de parler de cette fille pendant cinq minutes ? »

Stiles avait accusé le coup silencieusement. L'agressivité dans la voix de Scott l'avait fondamentalement blessé mais il espérait sincèrement que cette discussion ne mènerait pas à une dispute. Le jeune Stilinski comprit rapidement qu'il avait manqué de tact pour annoncer l'existence de Rebekah.

- « Arrête ta jalousie, Scott. Tu sais bien que t'es irremplaçable. »

- « Ça fait quand même cinq mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Chaque fois que tu rentres à Beacon Hills, je suis à Berkeley pour rendre visite à Allison. Il faut qu'on s'organise mieux »

Cette fois, Stiles devait bien l'avouer, la mauvaise foi de McCall le sidérait.

- « Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de venir me rendre visite à moi aussi, tu sais. »

- « Ça me fait déjà assez de mal de voir à quel point Allison s'épanouit loin de Beacon Hills. (...) Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi et ça me tue. »

Stiles avait des milliers de choses à reprocher à Scott. Pourtant, le jeune étudiant préféra ne pas entrer dans cette conversation qui les perdrait dans les méandres de la méchanceté gratuite, de celle qui fait mal pour rien.

- « Je dois y aller, Scott. Réfléchis-y, c'est tout. »

Stilinski avait raccroché et avait longuement soupiré. Bien sûr, la présence de Scott lui manquait mais il détestait le fait que ce dernier puisse lui en vouloir de passer de bons moments loin de lui. L'égoïsme de McCall lui explosait en plein visage. Son mal-être aussi.

Stiles sursauta en se rendant compte que Rebekah se tenait derrière lui, droite comme un piquet, le visage blême et le regard dans le vague. Parfois, Rebekah était sacrément flippante et étrange, c'était à se demander si elle ne venait pas d'une autre planète.

- « T'as tout entendu ? »

Rebekah haussa les épaules et attrapa le portable de Stiles qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

- « Laisse-moi régler ça. » dit-elle simplement en recherchant déjà le numéro de Scott dans les derniers appels passés.

Avant que Stiles n'ait pu réagir, Rebekah posait déjà le téléphone contre son oreille et sortait de la chambre sans un mot. Bien entendu, Stiles poursuivit son amie et tenta de lui arracher le portable des mains.

- « Scott, c'est Rebekah. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te parler longtemps parce que Stiles me court derrière pour m'empêcher de passer ce coup de fil. Là, il fait des grands gestes et ses yeux semblent prêts à sortir de son crâne. Il est tout rouge, c'est marrant. (...) Bref, si tu ramènes pas tes fesses à Georgetown le week-end prochain, t'es la personne la plus idiote du monde, Scott McCall. Et Stiles m'a parlé de toi comme étant parfois crétin, mais pas à ce point. (...) Puis tu sais, je suis pas le genre de fille à piquer le meilleur ami des autres. Je pense juste que t'es le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point c'est chouette d'avoir Stiles dans sa vie. »

Elle avait raccroché sous l'air dépité de Stiles qui soupira en constatant qu'elle avait réellement passer ce coup de téléphone. Sur le visage de la demoiselle, un grand sourire rayonnait et ses gigantesques yeux bleus-gris pétillaient. Quant à ses joues rebondies, elles étaient plus rouges que des cerises bien mûres. Le jeune étudiant attrapa la jeune femme par l'épaule et la serra contre lui pendant quelques secondes.

- « C'est vrai que c'est chouette. » murmura le jeune homme.

- « De quoi ? »

- « De t'avoir dans ma vie. »

* * *

Le week-end suivant, Scott n'avait pas manqué à l'appel. Il avait envoyé un texto à Stiles le vendredi en fin d'après-midi pour lui dire qu'il arriverait dans la soirée pour passer le week-end avec Rebekah et lui. Stiles avait été le plus heureux des étudiants, ce week-end là. Passée la rancœur des derniers échanges téléphoniques, les deux garçons avaient repris leur amitié là où ils l'avaient laissée sous le regard admiratif et tendre de Rebekah. Bien entendu, ils avaient évité de parler de lycanthropie face à l'innocente étudiante. Ils en avaient parlé de façon détournée, en quelques mots réconfortants :

- « Tout va bien. » avait assuré Scott. « Tout le monde va bien. Derek va bien. »

Stiles ne savait pas si son meilleur ami mentait et tentait de lui éviter de plier bagages pour rejoindre Beacon Hills illico-presto. Rien n'était tout à fait jamais normal dans leur ville natale. Pourtant, Stilinski préféra croire McCall, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à faire.

Lorsque Scott avait repris la route au volant de sa nouvelle voiture offerte par Mélissa, Stiles avait eu l'impression que son cœur se vidait à nouveau. Alors, Rebekah était arrivée derrière lui, avait posé sa tête dans le dos du jeune homme et lui avait insufflé l'énergie suffisante pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- « Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de Derek. »

- « Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. C'est juste un mec arrogant et lunatique. » avait répondu Stiles du tac o tac.

Bien sûr, Rebekah n'avait pas été dupe. Elle avait ce pouvoir pour sentir les choses. Elle savait très bien que son ami lui cachait quelque chose. Curieuse et attentionnée comme elle était, elle était bien décidée à savoir qui était ce 'Derek' dont Stiles n'avait jamais évoqué l'existence.

- « Tu m'as parlé de tous tes amis dans les moindres détails. Tu m'as parlé de Lydia dont la couleur préférée est le vert pomme. Tu m'as parlé d'Isaac qui possède une collection impressionnante de caleçons Star Wars. Tu m'as parlé de Scott, bien sûr et de sa mâchoire de travers. D'Allison et de son addiction au chocolat blanc. De Jackson, que tu n'arrives même pas à détester vraiment. De Danny, d'Erica, de Vernon... Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Derek. Pourtant, hier soir, Scott a trouvé bon d'ajouter que : 'Derek va bien'. C'est que ça doit compter pour toi, non ? »

- « T'es un vrai moulin à paroles, Rebekah. »

- « Ne tente pas de t'éloigner du sujet, face de loutre. »

- « Et bien face de loutre est fatiguée et va aller se coucher. Tu ferais mieux de faire de même. »

Rebekah, vexée, avait quitté la chambre sans un mot. Les jours qui suivirent, elle n'évoqua pas la discussion 'Derek' et Stiles en fut ravi. Ce n'était certainement pas son sujet de conversation favori. Sans doute parce que Rebekah avait raison. Savoir que Derek allait bien, c'était l'une des choses qui lui importait le plus. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Georgetown, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Hale et n'avait pas trouvé utile de lui en envoyer. Après tout, ils n'entretenaient pas une telle relation. Ils n'entretenaient rien du tout. Pourtant, ils avaient partagés beaucoup de choses ces dernières années. Ces choses les avaient rapprochés. Indéniablement. Seuls Derek et Stiles continuaient à le nier. Selon ces deux-là, ils n'étaient rien, il n'y avait pas de 'eux'. Même Scott avait compris qu'ils se voilaient la face. Chaque minutes que Derek et Stiles avaient passées ensemble les avait liés. Ils ne pourraient jamais changer ça.

Quand Stiles avait reçu sa lettre d'admission pour Georgetown, il avait pris le volant de la Jeep et avait roulé jusqu'à la bâtisse de Hale où il entraînait la meute. Stiles avait annoncé la nouvelle avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Tous ses amis lui avaient sauté au coup, réellement heureux pour lui. Pourtant, la seule chose donc Stiles était capable de se souvenir, c'était le visage de Derek se décomposant en entendant cette nouvelle. Cette lettre signifiait la fin du 'eux' qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore accepté d'être.

* * *

- « Tu vas me détester. » avait dit Rebekah, les mains tremblantes et le visage blême.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore piqué les clés de ma Jeep pour aller faire un tour avec et que tu l'as abîmée ?! »

- « J'ai invité tes amis à venir ce week-end. Et pour ça, je t'ai piqué ton portable, en fait. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'était attendu à bien pire lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver face à lui, nerveuse comme elle l'avait rarement été.

- « Pourquoi je te détesterais pour ça ? T'as déjà fait bien pire, je te signale ! »

- « J'ai invité Derek. »

Cette fois, les poings de Stiles s'étaient resserrés sur eux-mêmes et Rebekah avait fait un pas en arrière, consciente qu'il allait sans doute se mettre en colère. Le jeune étudiant se laissa glissé le long du mur de sa chambre et resta un long moment assis parterre sans regarder son amie.

- « Il ne viendra pas, de toutes façons. »

- « En réalité, je viens de recevoir sa réponse. Il n'est pas franchement bavard comme type, il a juste écrit : 'Je serai là'. »

- « Tu sais quoi, Rebekah ? Un ami, ce n'est pas censé t'organiser des coups foireux derrière ton dos. »

- « Et je suis censée servir à quoi, alors ? Quand on refuse avec une telle force de parler de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas normal. Tu dois avoir quelque chose à régler avec ce 'Derek'. Je ne sais pas quoi, et en vrai, je m'en fous. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Parce que t'es le gars le plus passionnant que je connaisse. T'es le meilleur, Stiles. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Rebekah ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure. Lorsqu'elle parlait de sentiments, elle les évoquait avec une franchise rare. Elle n'avait honte de rien, surtout pas de ce qu'elle ressentait. Stiles avait une chance merveilleuse qu'elle l'ait choisi le jour de la rentrée. Ça non plus, il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, c'est tout. »

- « Je suis plutôt persuadée du contraire, va savoir pourquoi. Parfois, on laisse s'échapper les personnes qu'on aime le plus. »

Avec grâce et légèreté, elle était sortie de la pièce sans un mot. Certaines fois, Stiles se demandait si elle existait vraiment tellement elle paraissait surréaliste.

* * *

Stiles avait compté les heures le séparant du week-end avec une certaine angoisse et une certaine excitation. Scott n'avait pas cessé de lui téléphoner pour lui dire à quel point il était heureux qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver 'tous ensemble'. Cela accentuait encore un peu plus le stress qui envahissait le palpitant de l'étudiant de Georgetown.

Et le Jour-J était arrivé. Peut-être un peu trop vite pour le pauvre Stiles qui n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se préparer mentalement quant à la visite de Derek. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait même plus ce qui le tourmentait autant. Après tout, il se l'était répété inlassablement : 'Ils n'étaient rien, il n'y avait pas de 'eux''. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait croiser les yeux azurs de son ancien compagnon d'infortune, il sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Jamais il ne saurait quoi lui dire lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à face. Et Stiles passerait pour un idiot, comme toujours.

La veille, Rebekah avait fait promettre à Stiles de ne rien organiser. Elle s'occupait de tout. C'était sans doute sa façon de se racheter, sa façon de lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à lui. Elle s'était arrangée avec le gardien pour obtenir la clé de la salle des fêtes qu'elle avait séparée en deux. Une partie qui servirait de dortoir pour la petite bande qui s'apprêtait à débarquer et une autre partie où ils passeraient les soirées, à boire un peu, à parler beaucoup, à danser peut-être. Elle avait décoré, avait poussé les meubles, avait installé la sono qui en ferait pâlir de jalousie les meilleurs organisateurs de fête des sororités. Enfin, elle avait enfilé sa plus belle robe, avait fait plus d'efforts pour mettre ses cheveux en ordre et avait envoyé un sms à Stiles pour lui demander de la rejoindre.

Ils étaient tous au rendez-vous. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson et Danny furent les premiers à arriver. Soudain, toutes les angoisses de Stiles s'envolèrent. Il serra Scott dans ses bras avec une telle force que ce dernier manqua réellement d'étouffer. Bien vite, les autres furent assaillis par la soudaine tendresse de Stiles. Rebekah resta en retrait, observant la scène avec la douceur d'un ange gardien. Elle fut bientôt tirée de sa rêverie par une voix qui ne lui était pas vraiment inconnue.

- « Il a de la chance de t'avoir. »

- « Je te retourne le compliment, Scott. »

Les deux meilleurs amis de Stiles échangèrent un regard complice. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, ravis de voir leur ami heureux. Le sourire habituel de Rebekah s'effaça pourtant bien vite.

- « J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille si ça se passe mal avec Derek. Je ne connais rien de leur passé et... Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu me racontes leur histoire, hein. Stiles a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret. C'est aussi sur ça que se base l'amitié, non ? »

Scott fut bercé par les paroles bienveillantes de Rebekah. Ce fut la première fois qu'il remarqua à quel point elle avait un visage incroyablement solaire et de grands yeux bleus étincelants. Il resta de longues secondes à l'observer, perdu dans l'immensité de ses prunelles azurées.

- « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lie Derek et Stiles. Je crois que quand il sera prêt à en parler, c'est toi qu'il choisira pour se confier. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour écouter les problèmes de Stiles et... »

- « Arrête de te sous-estimer, Scott. (...) De toutes façons, il n'y a pas de compétition entre nous deux. On sait très bien qu'il y a assez de place dans son cœur pour nous accueillir au moins tous les deux. »

Scott hocha vivement la tête et adressa un sourire franc et adorable à son interlocutrice. Encore une fois, ils restèrent silencieux, encore pendus au regard de l'autre.

- « Tu ne me présentes pas ? »

Allison, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres rosées, détourna l'attention des deux jeunes gens. Scott bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Rebekah trouva ça touchant. Scott avait tout l'air du petit girafon qu'elle aurait adoré adopté.

- « Allison. Rebekah. Rebekah. Allison. Allison est ma petite amie. »

- « On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Allison. » clama Rebekah en claquant une bise sur les joues de la brunette.

- « J'ai aussi entendu parler de toi. Merci de nous avoir invités ici. Je crois qu'on avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver tous ensemble. Entre nous. »

Inconsciemment sans doute, Allison venait de faire comprendre à Rebekah qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur clan, de leur meute. L'étudiante de Georgetown réussit à sourire, elle n'était pas du genre à se vexer pour ce genre de réflexion. Elle savait que sa place était près de Stiles, ce n'était pas Allison qui allait la faire douter. La brune embrassa la joue droite de son petit ami et s'en alla en sautillant vers la flamboyante Lydia. Rebekah ferma les yeux quelques instants et pensa qu'en les ré-ouvrant, Scott aurait rejoint sa bien-aimée. Pourtant, il était toujours là, sa chemise blanche lui allant encore mieux que quelques minutes auparavant. C'était indécent.

- « C'est un peu compliqué entre Allison et moi, depuis qu'elle est à Berkeley. »

- « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » demanda Rebekah, un peu sur la défensive.

- « Je... J'en sais rien. » répondit maladroitement le jeune homme avant de rejoindre sa petite amie au buffet. Ce même buffet que Rebekah avait mis des heures à préparer en espérant que tout serait parfait.

La porte de la salle des fêtes s'ouvrit à nouveau et quatre nouvelles personnes firent leur apparition. Rebekah comprit immédiatement lequel des trois garçons répondait au nom de Derek. En retrait par rapport aux trois autres jeunes, il avait immédiatement posé son regard sur Danny, Jackson et Stiles qui étaient en train de blaguer. Derek était grand, Derek était beau, Derek portait la veste en cuir comme personne. Un instant, Rebekah eut l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour. Elle espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il ne soit pas assez lâche pour ça. Heureusement, elle le vit refermer doucement la porte de la salle et faire quelques pas peu assurés.

Stiles enlaçait Isaac, Erica et Boyd. Et Derek restait encore en retrait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Quand à Stiles, il semblait soudain tellement stressé, qu'il éternisait les retrouvailles avec les trois autres personnes. Rebekah se dirigea rapidement vers le grand brun et lui tendit la main :

- « Alors c'est toi, le fameux Derek ? »

- « Il paraît. Tu es ? »

Derek était un vrai glaçon. Il parlait comme un robot, sans émotion aucune. Du coin de l'oeil, il observait le moindre fait et geste de Stiles.

- « Stiles ! » appela Rebekah, tout sourire. « Derek veut savoir qui je suis. »

Si Stiles avait pu venir jusqu'à eux à reculons, il l'aurait fait. Il avait l'air tellement ridicule, avec ce petit air boudeur sur le visage. Lorsque Stiles fut enfin près d'eux, Rebekah s'éclipsa en un clin d'oeil, sous le regard dépité de son meilleur ami. Stilinski se faisait toujours piéger par cette fille. Parce qu'elle paraissait si angélique alors qu'elle était tout sauf innocente. Le jeune étudiant la regarda s'éloigner gracieusement et repéra immédiatement Scott qui faisait de même.

- « Stiles. » Derek venait de parler, ce qui contraint le jeune homme à tourner la tête.

- « Derek. »

C'était un début. Stiles enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et soupira longuement, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Il n'allait décemment pas le prendre dans ses bras ou bien se mettre à lui faire des blagues. C'était insensé. C'était Derek Hale qui était en face de lui.

- « Ça va ? » demanda alors Stilinski en haussant les épaules.

- « Ouais. »

- « Chouette. »

C'était un véritable dialogue de sourds. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Stiles ne s'était pas senti aussi gêné. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Jackson eut l'idée de génie de pousser un peu plus fort la sono, ce qui incita la plupart des invités à se mettre à danser, un verre à la main. Lydia empoigna fermement le bras de Stiles, l'entraînant au milieu de la pièce. Le regard de Stiles se perdit longuement dans les pupilles azures du loup-garou tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Derek s'approcha du buffet, échangea quelques mots avec Isaac. Stiles put distinctement lire sur les lèvres de l'Alpha : « Je n'aurais jamais du venir. ». Le cœur du jeune humain se serra bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La fête fut un véritable succès. Ce ne fut que vers quatre heures du matin que chacun décida de rejoindre son sac de couchage. Rebekah remarqua que tous, sauf Derek, avaient un sourire rêveur et innocent sur le visage.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Allison, Lydia et Erica décidèrent de partir faire du shopping en ville, tandis qu'Isaac, Boyd, Danny et Jackson eurent une folle envie de découvrir le terrain de sport de Georgetown. Ils ne restaient donc plus que Scott, Derek, Rebekah et Stiles, visiblement fatigués de s'être couchés si tard. McCall semblait ne pas vraiment savoir où il était. Il restait appuyé contre le mur du couloir, les yeux à moitié fermés. Maintenant, Rebekah devait trouver une excuse valable pour l'éloigner de Derek et Stiles. C'était ça, le plan. Contraindre Derek et Stiles à se retrouver seuls. Les forcer à se parler comme des adultes qu'ils n'étaient sans doute pas vraiment. Malheureusement, avec si peu de sommeil, Rebekah avait énormément de mal à réfléchir. C'est un peu au hasard qu'elle finit par dire :

- « J'ai un projet de sciences à finir pour lundi, tu pourrais te rendre utile, Scott, ton aide me sera précieuse, j'en suis sûre. »

C'était carrément surréaliste. Parce que Stiles lui avait répété mille fois à quel point McCall était un cancre. D'ailleurs, face à cette proposition, Stilinski se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire, Derek fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et Scott balbutia quelques sons étranges. La situation devait être drôle à voir.

- « Pourquoi moi ? » finit par réussir à se plaindre McCall en grimaçant.

- « Pourquoi pas toi ? » rétorqua la jeune femme en attrapant vivement le garçon par le bras et en l'entraînant dans le couloir afin de l'éloigner des deux autres.

- « Parce que je suis nul en sciences. Surtout pour Georgetown. »

- « Tais-toi et marche, McCall. »

Ce fut plus fort qu'eux : Derek et Stiles échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire face à cette scène. Ils n'étaient pas dupes et sûrement assez intelligents pour comprendre que c'était à cause d'eux que Scott allait passer la journée à faire le projet de sciences de Rebekah. Rigide comme il l'était, Derek se reprit bien vite et son visage redevint aussi morose qu'à l'accoutumée. Quant à Stiles, il continuait de regarder avec adoration ses deux meilleurs amis qui s'éloignaient.

- « Rebekah est marrante. » finit par dire Derek.

- « Je l'adore. »

- « Vous vous êtes bien trouvés. »

Si l'échange pouvait paraître banal, il ne l'était pas aux yeux de Stiles dont les pupilles se mirent à pétiller en entendant les paroles de son aîné.

- « T'es en train d'avouer entre deux mots que je suis marrant où je rêve ? »

- « Tu rêves. »

- « Toujours aussi adorable, le Derek. »

Stiles connaissait bien Hale et pourtant, il crut voir les joues du loup-garou s'empourprer très légèrement. Le jeune étudiant continua de scruter le visage de son aîné. Il n'avait pas changé. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi tendus, sa mâchoire aussi serrée et ses yeux aussi incroyablement bleus. Stiles aurait pu le regarder pendant des heures. Ce fut en observant cette tronche typique que Stilinski comprit enfin à quel point Derek lui avait manqué. Pendant des mois, il avait tenté de se convaincre que tout le monde lui manquait, sauf Derek. En réalité, Derek lui avait manqué plus que n'importe qui.

- « Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? » grogna le loup-garou.

- « Comment ? »

- « Comme si j'étais un bout de viande. »

- « Je suis quasiment devenu végétarien, ces derniers mois. En réalité, je te regarde plus comme un brocoli. »

- « C'est dégueulasse le brocoli. »

Le visage de Derek paraissait presque taquin en cet instant et le sourire de Stiles s'illumina. Il n'en revenait pas que le lycanthrope soit rentré dans son jeu. Leur conversation était carrément insensée et pourtant, c'était leur façon de rattraper le temps perdu. L'humain mit un long moment avant d'oser la phrase qui lui trottait dans la tête mais osa finalement :

- « C'est le plus beau des légumes, le brocoli. Ça ressemble à un arbre. Et un arbre c'est solide, fier et accroché à ses racines. »

Derek ne répondit pas et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il adorait être avec Stiles autant que ça l'agaçait et le mettait mal à l'aise. Le lycanthrope se sentait incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Stiles. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce compliment que l'adolescent venait de lui faire, ça le retournait littéralement. Il se sentait faible d'être incapable de parler. Il espérait que Stiles comprendrait et déciderait de parler d'autre chose.

- « Tu veux que je te fasse visiter le campus ? »

- « Ouais. »

Après tout, ils n'allaient pas rester là, plantés dans le couloir de la résidence universitaire.

* * *

- « Où tu m'emmènes ? » pesta Scott en traînant de la patte. « Je n'ai pas envie de bosser sur ton projet. »

- « Tu crois franchement que tu vas me servir de larbin alors que t'es une quiche en sciences ? J'ai au moins une dizaine de geeks de la fac qui seraient prêt à m'aider juste pour avoir leur nom à côté du mien dans ce projet. »

- « Ça veut dire quoi ? Que t'es une sorte de surdouée ? »

- « On est tous un peu surdoués, à Georgetown. A notre façon. »

- « T'as quand même l'air plus surdouée que tous les étudiants qu'on a pu croiser. »

- « Je suis désolée de paraître aussi bizarre. »

- « Je ne disais pas ça pour ça. » se reprit le jeune lycanthrope, conscient d'avoir vexé la jeune femme.

- « Je sais bien que tu me trouves bizarre. Je suis carrément l'opposé de vos trois copines. »

- « Et alors ? »

Scott s'était arrêté au milieu du parc du campus, visiblement étonné par la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Voyant qu'il ne suivait plus, Rebekah s'arrêta à son tour mais resta un long moment silencieuse à observer McCall, les bras ballants, ses yeux bruns cherchant une réponse à sa question. La jeune femme se rapprocha de Scott, lui attrapa à nouveau le bras en lui disant :

- « Ça te dirait de voir mon endroit préféré dans cette université ? »

Scott hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner. Parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Il voulait, plus que tout au monde, se laisser emporter dans le monde de folie que lui proposait Rebekah.

* * *

Stiles venait de passer une heure à faire visiter le campus à Derek qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire passer la moindre émotion sur son visage. Le jeune étudiant était donc prêt à abandonner et à planter Hale au milieu du parc en le traitant d'handicapé social. Il lui restait cependant une dernière carte à jouer. Stiles emmena son aîné dans le meilleur café de la ville, tenta de faire la conversation. Mais Derek restait impassible face aux babillages de l'adolescent. Pas même une pointe d'agacement.

En sortant du café, Derek le devança rapidement et prit l'initiative de traverser la route sans attendre le pauvre Stiles qui traînait derrière. Cette fois, c'en était trop pour l'étudiant qui sans même s'en rendre compte, s'arrêta au milieu de la chaussée, provoquant une symphonie de klaxons et d'insultes en tout genre. Cependant, Stiles ne s'en préoccupa pas un seul instant et resta bien droit, les bras le long de son corps, fixant la silhouette de Derek qui ne se retournait même pas.

- « Il faut qu'on parle, Derek. » cria Stiles.

De l'autre côté de la route, Hale prit enfin la peine de se retourner et eut un mouvement en avant en constatant le chaos qu'avait crée Stiles au milieu de l'avenue.

- « Tu crois que c'est le moment ? » pesta le loup-garou en roulant des yeux.

- « Il faut que je te dise. »

A nouveau, les yeux de Derek roulèrent, les moteurs des conducteurs mécontents continuèrent de rugir et Stiles prit un air boudeur. Cet air qu'il maîtrisait à merveille et qui agaçait profondément le lycanthrope.

- « Dépêche-toi, Stiles. Tu fais chier tout le monde, comme toujours. »

- « Je t'emmerde, Derek. »

- « C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? Parce que si c'est ça, on peut y aller maintenant ? »

Avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse, Stiles leva son majeur en direction d'un type qui klaxonnait à tue-tête. Pour l'instant, aucun conducteur ne sortait de son véhicule pour tabasser l'adolescent, mais ça n'allait sans doute pas tarder. De nombreuses voitures lui passaient à ras le corps mais il n'avait même pas l'impression de risquer sa vie. Il savait que tant que Derek était dans les parages, il ne risquait rien.

- « Tu m'as manqué. » finit par avouer tout doucement l'étudiant, sachant que malgré le brouhaha, Derek l'entendrait quand même. « C'est ça que je voulais te dire. Que tu m'as manqué et que ça me ferait plaisir que tu arrêtes de faire cette tête d'enterrement quand on est ensemble. »

Encore une fois, Derek prit un air pincé et soupira longuement. Cet adolescent était un véritable crétin impulsif, quand il s'y mettait. Alors, comme pour faire plaisir à Stiles, le loup-garou fit un grand sourire, tellement forcé qu'on aurait dit qu'il grimaçait. Stilinski traversa enfin totalement la chaussée jusqu'à rejoindre Derek.

- « Je préférai la tête d'enterrement en fait. Là, t'as juste une tête de con. »

La claque que Stiles reçut dans le haut du crâne manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse.

* * *

Rebekah venait d'ouvrir la porte menant au toit de l'université. D'ici, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la ville. Un instant, Scott en eut le souffle coupé. Un tel paysage était sidérant.

- « On vient souvent ici, avec Stiles. Le soir, avec une bouteille de vin piquée dans la chambre du gardien. C'est de la pissette, mais ça fait toujours l'affaire quand on veut refaire le monde. »

- « J'ai dit à Stiles que tout allait bien. »

Rebekah tourna violemment la tête vers McCall et comprit immédiatement que tout n'allait pas si bien qu'il l'avait prétendu lors de sa dernière visite. La jeune femme, attentionnée, posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de Scott et pressa un peu pour le réconforter.

- « On a quelques problèmes Derek, Isaac et moi. Et sans Stiles, on ne s'en sort pas. Mais on serait des putains d'égoïstes de lui dire de revenir à Beacon Hills. (…) Il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'on a des emmerdes. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Si... »

- « Je sais. »

- « Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça comme ça, je... Je te mets dans une position carrément délicate. »

- « M'en fous. Si ça te fait du bien. »

- « Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Allison. Je... Elle ne comprendrait pas. »

Inconsciemment peut-être, la main de Scott avait agrippé celle que Rebekah avait posé sur son épaule. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

- « Tu es incroyable, Rebekah. »

Les joues de Rebekah s'empourprèrent face à ce compliment et Scott trouva ça adorable. Du pouce, il caressa le dos de la main de la jeune femme et lui adressa un doux sourire.

- « T'es la seule personne que je connaisse capable d'écouter sans faire preuve d'une curiosité maladive. »

- « C'est à dire ? »

- « T'aurais déjà pu me demander cent fois quels genres de problèmes on a, Derek, Isaac et moi. »

- « Tu me l'aurais déjà dit cent fois, si tu avais voulu. »

- « Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, c'est... »

- « Tu ne peux pas. Je comprends, t'en fais pas. »

Assez brutalement, Scott retira sa main, prenant sans doute conscience que cette proximité était déplacée. Il fit quelques pas pour contempler le vide puis ferma longuement les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'en voulait énormément de ressentir de tels sentiments pour une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Pourtant, Rebekah avait réussi le pari de bousculer son monde en l'espace de quelques heures. Sans même vraiment essayer. Rebekah pouvait être fière de n'avoir qu'à être elle-même pour tournebouler les pensées de Scott McCall.

* * *

- « Tu pourrais au moins me dire que je t'ai manqué. » râla Stiles tout en continuant de marcher dans les rues de la ville.

- « Stiles. » maugréa le lycanthrope.

- « Oui ? »

- « Ferme-là. »

Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux de Derek.

- « Je sais que je t'ai manqué. T'as beau faire le fier, je t'ai manqué. On formait une sacré équipe, nous deux. »

- « On n'était pas une équipe. »

- « Ok. On était juste deux gars avec l'art de se mettre dans des situations improbables ensemble. »

- « Stiles. »

- « Oui, je me tais. »

S'il avait été agacé dans un premier temps, la situation amusait désormais Stiles. Jouer au chat et à la souris avec Derek, c'était intéressant et assez excitant.

- « Tu me considères comme un ami, hein ? Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, tu serais toujours en train de bouder dans ton coin à Beacon Hills. (…) Mais vu que je suis ton ami, tu préfères bouder en ma compagnie. »

- « Je ne boude pas. »

- « J'aime retrouver ta mauvaise foi. »

- « Et retrouver ma main dans ta figure, ça te ferait plaisir ? »

Stiles s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir et prit un air outré, les poings sur les hanches et la bouche grande ouverte.

- « Arrête donc de me menacer, cher Derek. Tu sais bien que face à moi, tu es plus doux qu'un agneau. »

- « Stiles. »

- « Je sais que je dois me taire mais j'en ai pas envie. »

- « Stiles. »

- « Hmm ? »

- « Je vais t'arracher la langue. »

- « Pas grave, tant que tu me laisses mes oreilles pour entendre le moment où tu avoueras que je t'ai manqué. »

En cet instant, des flammes auraient pu sortir des narines de Derek. Il regardait Stiles avec une telle malveillance que ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, manquant de faire trébucher une vieille dame. Les yeux de Hale roulèrent dans les airs.

- « Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Jamais. Tu ne partiras pas de Washington sans m'avoir donné satisfaction. »

- « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

- « Ouep. »

- « D'accord. Tu ne m'as pas manqué une seule seconde, Stiles. Parce que Beacon Hills n'a jamais été aussi tranquille depuis que tu n'es plus là-bas pour te mettre dans le pétrin. Parce que j'avais oublié à quel point t'entendre parler me donnait la migraine. Parce qu'on n'a jamais été une équipe et qu'on ne le sera jamais. »

Des éclairs rouges filèrent dans les yeux azurs du lycanthrope. Stiles déglutit difficilement et se persuada que Derek était en train de lui faire une blague, bien qu'il ne soit pas le pro de la plaisanterie.

- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

- « Tu sais quoi ? J'en sais rien. »

- « Comment tu peux te voiler la face comme ça ? C'est insensé. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi borné. T'es peut-être capable de te mentir à toi-même mais tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je n'ai peut-être pas de dons lycanthropes mais tu sais très bien que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je suis la seule personne encore vivante qui te connaisse vraiment. C'est ça qui te fait peur. »

- « Crois ce qui te fait plaisir. »

- « Je saurais attendre, Derek. »

- « Je suis curieux, tu attends quoi de moi ? (…) Parce que tu me fatigues à t'accrocher à moi comme une moule à son rocher. C'est épuisant.»

- « Ton amitié. Ton... Je t'attendrai. »

_'Ton amour'_. C'est ça que Stiles avait tant de mal à prononcer. Parce que ça lui faisait mal au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il avait l'impression qu'une main s'amusait à lui tordre le cœur pour le faire souffrir.

Le portable de Derek vibra et après avoir lu son message, il reprit le chemin du campus sans un mot. Stiles resta volontairement en retrait et se frappa le front avec la main. Il n'était qu'un idiot de croire que Derek pouvait encore être capable de sentiments. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le loup-garou tentait d'effacer la moindre trace d'humanité qu'il restait en lui.

* * *

- « Scott, ton portable. » signifia la voix douce de Rebekah.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis au bord du toit, sans parler, leurs épaules se frôlant et leurs pensées connectées. A contre cœur, le jeune loup-garou attrapa son téléphone et remarqua l'appel d'Allison.

- « Tu devrais décrocher. » conseilla Rebekah.

C'était dingue. C'était comme si Rebekah avait compris qu'il aurait préféré ignorer l'appel de sa petite amie. Scott ne pouvait décemment pas faire le mort avec Allison. Il décrocha donc, presque déçu d'avoir été coupé dans un moment aussi apaisant.

- « Jackson et Isaac se sont méchamment pris la tête, apparemment. Du coup, le week-end est écourté, on va être obligés de rentrer. » annonça Allison d'une voix un peu trop chantante au goût de Scott.

- « D'accord. »

- « On se retrouve dans vingt-minutes, chéri. »

- « A tout à l'heure. »

Allison n'avait pas remarqué la déception dans la voix de Scott. Après avoir raccroché, McCall se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte permettant d'accéder au toit.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Rebekah.

- « On part. »

Toute personne normale aurait demandé '_Pourquoi ?_'. Décidément, Rebekah ne faisait pas partie de la population dite normale. Elle resta à observer Scott avec un fin sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Dieu seul savait à quel point il adorait cette fille. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais il lui portait une admiration sans failles. Elle était là, face à lui, naturelle comme pas deux et elle ne posait pas de questions inutiles. Elle se contentait d'être présente et de comprendre.

Face à ce sourire, Scott ne résista pas bien longtemps. Il l'entoura puissamment de ses bras et blottit son visage au creux de son cou. C'était bien la seule consolation qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir. Après plusieurs minutes, McCall relâcha enfin son étreinte et replaça maladroitement une mèche de cheveux encadrant le visage de Rebekah.

- « Je ne suis pas sûre que la fac soit faite pour toi, Scott. Tu devrais penser à une formation professionnelle. Ils ont un tas de propositions intéressantes à Berkeley. Puis... Ça te permettrait de t'éloigner de tes 'problèmes'. Je crois que tu en as besoin. »

Bien sûr que l'université n'était pas faite pour McCall. Ce premier semestre, il avait séché la moitié des cours et avait dormi dans l'amphi l'autre moitié du temps. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus cadré où il ne serait pas soumis à un échec cuisant. Et bien entendu, il avait besoin de quitter Beacon Hills. Quitter cette meute dont il n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie et qui partait en lambeaux.

- « T'as raison. J'ai aussi lu des propositions intéressantes sur le panneau d'affichage de Georgetown. »

- « Berkeley, Scott. Berkeley est un meilleur choix. (…) Et puis tu pourras te rapprocher d'Allison et... »

- « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

- « De quoi ? »

- « Me pousser à m'inscrire dans la même ville qu'Allison. Je pourrais très bien m'inscrire à Georgetown et m'éclater avec Stiles comme on l'avait toujours programmé. Puis t'es là, toi aussi. »

- « Ça serait bien la première fois que tu choisis Stiles à la place d'Allison. »

La franchise de Rebekah fit pâlir Scott. Elle avait raison, comme souvent, mais McCall prit cette révélation comme un coup de poing dans la figure.

- « Comment tu oses dire ça ? »

- « Ce n'est pas un reproche, Scott. (…) Stiles m'a tellement parlé de toi et m'a dit à quel point tu pouvais être impulsif et irréfléchi. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de filles. » Rebekah se mit à rire tandis que Scott la regardait avec incompréhension, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. « J'ai adoré passer cette journée avec toi. J'ai adoré t'entendre rire. Je crois même que ça va me manquer à la seconde où tu vas retourner à Beacon Hills. Mais ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, c'est le garçon impulsif et irréfléchi dont Stiles m'a parlé cent fois. Celui qui blottit son visage dans le cou d'une fille qui n'est pas sa petite amie et qui lui annonce qu'il serait prêt à tout larguer pour venir étudier dans son université. (…) Si tu choisis vraiment de venir à Georgetown, on sait très bien que ce n'est pas pour Stiles. »

Scott l'avait écoutée avec toute l'attention du monde. Il s'était même senti ému par ce portrait quasi-parfait que Rebekah venait d'esquisser. Il s'en voulait presque d'être aussi égoïste envers Stiles. Parce qu'encore une fois, Rebekah avait raison.

- « Comment tu fais ? » demanda Scott, décontenancé.

- « De quoi ? »

- « Pour cerner les gens en un clin d'œil. »

Rebekah avait sourit, s'était approchée de lui et avait déposé un baiser sur la joue de Scott.

- « Pour une fois, réfléchis, McCall. C'est tout ce que je te demande. (…) Je ne suis pas assez idiote pour ignorer la connexion qu'il y a entre nous. Je crois même que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie. (…) C'est juste que Stiles m'a parlé d'Allison comme étant ton âme sœur. Je crois que ça vaut le coup d'y réfléchir. »

Jamais Scott n'avait entendu quelqu'un parler de sentiments aussi facilement. Sans gêne, sans fioritures. Lorsqu'il la vit prendre la porte de sortie, il sentit son cœur se serrer tandis que son portable clignotait déjà d'un nouveau message : « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tout le monde t'attend. ».

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le parking du campus. Les accolades allaient bon train. Lydia se répandait en excuses pour l'attitude impardonnable de Jackson, Isaac boudait dans son coin, Allison et Erica embrassaient les joues de Stiles, Boyd et Danny faisaient la bise à Rebekah en lui promettant de revenir très vite à Georgetown. Quant à Scott et Derek, ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, comme deux parfaits idiots.

Tous finirent par rejoindre leur véhicule et à abandonner Rebekah et Stiles à leur vie habituelle. Les deux amis restèrent un long moment silencieux. Ils avaient sans doute un tas de choses à dire mais ne savaient pas comment.

- « Alors ? » demanda simplement Rebekah, donnant un léger coup d'épaule à Stiles pour en savoir plus sur sa journée avec Derek.

- « Pitoyable. J'ai été pitoyable. » s'en amusa l'étudiant.

- « Chouette. »

Stiles lança un regard en biais à sa meilleure amie en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément, il avait parfois du mal à la comprendre. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Et il n'y avait qu'elle pour réussir un tel exploit.

Le portable de Stiles vibra dans sa poche.

- « Tiens, un message de Scott. »

Rebekah bailla, comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas du tout curieuse de ce message. Cependant, elle laissait un œil traîner au cas où ce texto puisse être intéressant.

- « Il demande ton 06, yo. »

- « Ah. »

- « C'était si chouette que ça ton projet de sciences ? »

- « Il a adoré. Il m'a même dit qu'il allait continuer les recherches et me les envoyer par mail. »

- « Tu déconnes là ? Tu ne l'as quand même pas fait bosser toute l'après-midi ? Tu as robotisé mon meilleur ami ! »

La bouche de Stiles décrivait un « O » parfait tandis que Rebekah se mit à rire face à l'attitude du jeune étudiant.

- « On n'a pas du tout bossé en fait, on a été se balader dans la fac. »

- « Et tu sais pourquoi il veut ton numéro de portable, alors ? »

- « Pour pouvoir dire du mal de toi derrière ton dos. »

- « Ah, d'accord. (…) Attends, QUOI ?»

Rebekah était déjà partie en courant vers les dortoirs des filles. Stiles se mit à rire tout seul sur le parking. Cette fille était étonnante. Et totalement givrée. Son portable vibra à nouveau. Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit le nom de Derek s'afficher sur l'écran. Il ouvrit le message avec appréhension.

DEREK – Stiles.

Stiles haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur le capot de sa voiture pour écrire sa réponse qui ne tenait qu'en un :

STILES – Oui ?

DEREK – Tu m'as manqué.

Stiles frappa si fort sur son capot avec son poing qu'il crut un instant l'avoir cabossé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas quoi répondre à ce message. C'était tellement incompréhensible. Il savait que Derek était bizarre et socialement décalé, mais pas à ce point. Le cœur de Stiles manqua plusieurs battements avant d'entamer une course folle.

STILES – Et c'était si dur de me le dire en face ?

DEREK – T'imagines pas à quel point.

Stiles avait un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage. Il observa la nuit qui tombait et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux plus pétillants que les étoiles qui commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez. Son portable vibra à nouveau.

DEREK – Et tu me manques déjà. Ça fait à peine dix minutes qu'on a pris la route et tu me manques déjà. Désolé d'avoir été un crétin.

STILES – Tu sais quoi Derek ? T'es tellement un crétin que tu ne me manques pas une seule seconde. Que la vie à Georgetown sans toi est beaucoup plus paisible. Que ne plus voir ta tronche d'enterrement me ravit.

Stiles rigolait comme un idiot, toujours assis sur sa voiture, désormais appuyé contre le pare-brise. Il ne pensait pas un instant de ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Mais il avait bien le droit de se comporter comme un crétin, lui aussi, non ? D'ailleurs, Derek semblait avoir capté l'ironie de Stiles, même à travers un sms.

DEREK – On est quittes, maintenant ?

STILES – On verra. Tu fais quoi le week-end prochain ?

DEREK – Je crois que j'ai oublié une chaussette dans la salle de fêtes de Georgetown.

STILES – Tu viendras la chercher ?

DEREK – Sans doute.

STILES – C'est tellement important, une chaussette. Puis comme ça, tu pourras peut-être en profiter pour me dire en face que je t'ai manqué. On pourra faire des choses que les amis font, comme aller boire un café sans faire une tête de trois kilomètres de long.

DEREK – Stiles.

STILES – Oui ?

DEREK – Ferme-là.

* * *

**C'est tout pour moi :P Alors, vos impressions ? **

**Si jamais ça vous plaît, j'écrirai sans doute la suite, mais je ne promets pas qu'elle vienne bientôt ! :P**

**En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews, parce que les reviews, c'est la nourriture de l'auteur !  
**

**A très vite !**


	2. part one : coldest girl in the world

**Bonsoir mes petits loupiots :)**

**Bon, je me suis finalement lancée... Voici la suite de Brave New World ! Après IWFGIMYFR, je me lance donc dans une nouvelle fic à chapitres qui devrait durer sur la longueur ! J'ai plein d'idées, plus tordues les unes que les autres ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**_Note 1_ : Ce premier chapitre se déroule deux semaines après le prologue. **

**_Note 2_ : Je ne tiens pas compte de la saison 3 actuellement en cours.**

**_Note 3_ : Vous allez faire la rencontre de beaucoup de nouveaux personnages *-* Détestables pour certains, adorables pour d'autres !**

**_Note 4_ : Ce premier chapitre est peut-être un peu noir, pas forcément rigolo, mais je vais me rattraper très vite. J'avais besoin de ce chapitre pour lancer l'intrigue principale. Le chapitre va peut-être même vous paraître parfois dur à comprendre. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est NORMAL ! Je vais volontairement vous laisser dans l'ombre pour certains points, sinon ce serait trop simple :P**

**_Note 5_ : Je vais tenter de faire une MAJ toutes les semaines :)**

**_Note 6_ : Bonne lecture, mes chéris :3**

* * *

_~ part one : coldest girl in the world_

Dani Hartell n'était pas une fille facile. Elle était colérique, capricieuse, intransigeante, sévère et autoritaire. Elle n'avait rien des filles de son âge à part peut-être la beauté insolente de la jeunesse. Dani était la plus jolie de Georgetown, la plus froide et la plus grinçante aussi. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient crier au monde de la laisser tranquille tandis que ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade dans son dos, indomptables comme elle. Sa peau laiteuse, sans la moindre imperfection, prouvait qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour être radieuse. Une simple touche de rouge à lèvres rose pâle soulignait sa bouche charnue. La seule personne pouvant l'approcher à moins d'un mètre était son meilleur ami, Calvin, aussi imbuvable et odieux qu'elle. Dani n'avait jamais voulu d'autre ami, elle se contentait de ce beau garçon qui parfois, faisait guise de trophée à son bras. Car s'ils ne se l'avouaient qu'à demi-mots, Calvin et Dani étaient fous l'un de l'autre, partageant la vision du _'qui se ressemble s'assemble'_. Ils étaient riches, beaux, enviés, destinés à une grande carrière. Ils se marieraient sans doute et auraient deux enfants. Un garçon et une fille. Peut-être auraient-ils un chien, un labrador, qui compterait comme l'un des membres de la famille.

La miss Hartell avait toujours su qu'elle ferait ses études à Harvard. Lorsqu'elle avait rempli ses dossiers de candidatures, elle avait aussi décidé de postuler pour Yale -au cas où- et à Georgetown, parce qu'il fallait obligatoirement un troisième choix. Alors, quand la lettre d'Harvard était arrivée et qu'elle avait vu le mot _'refusée' _apparaître devant son regard émeraude, la jeune femme avait senti ses yeux s'embuer mais s'était mordu si fort la langue qu'elle avait réussi à ravaler les gouttes salées qui ne demandaient qu'à dévaler ses joues pâles. Son père était entré dans la cuisine et avait ricané en voyant la lettre déchirée en mille morceaux qui trônait sur la table de la cuisine : _'Je t'avais dit de prendre plus d'activités extrascolaires. Voilà ce qui arrive aux fainéants.' _avait-il trouvé bon d'ajouter avec cette voix pathétique que Dani détestait tant. Donnant raison à son paternel, Yale avait aussi pensé qu'elle n'était qu'une lamentable paresseuse. Le dernier espoir reposait sur les épaules de Georgetown. Le tampon _'acceptée' _qui semblait parader sur la lettre blanche n'avait même pas réussi à faire sourire Dani. Elle détestait déjà cette université. Elle voulait Harvard, rien qu'Harvard.

Dani rencontra Calvin lors de son premier jour de classe et leur amitié fut immédiate. De celle qui se fait sentir en un sourire. De celle qui vous fait rentrer chez vous apaisé parce que vous avez enfin trouvé cette personne qui vous comprend en un regard. Cette personne avec qui vous avez l'impression d'avoir traversé les millénaires tant vous vous connaissez déjà, sans savoir comment. Calvin était un recalé de Princeton, il savait ce que Dani ressentait. Il savait qu'elle était déçue d'elle-même, affligée par son propre échec. Calvin devint son confident, son ami, son amant, sa vitrine. A travers les yeux bleus du garçon, Dani brillait de mille feux, placée sur un piédestal. Elle sut rapidement s'imposer comme souveraine de Georgetown. Si elle ne pouvait pas faire partie des élèves moyens d'Harvard, elle ferait partie de l'élite de Georgetown.

Tout le monde pensait qu'Hartell était un soldat de plomb, incapable de la moindre compassion, de la moindre tendresse. Elle ne vivait que pour irradier le monde qui l'entourait de sa lumière. La mâchoire serrée, elle avançait avec une ambition sans faille. Elle était crainte et admirée, détestée et enviée. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu rougir sous l'émotion, personne ne l'avait vu blessée. Certains en venaient à penser qu'elle ne possédait pas de cœur.

Ce soir-là, elle prouva le contraire.

- « J'ai entendu quelque chose. » se plaignit Scott, allongé sur un matelas gonflable aux côtés de Stiles.

- « Oh, je t'en supplie, Scott, pas encore ! Ça fait trois nuits que tu dors ici et tu me fais le coup à chaque fois. » pesta Stiles en se plaquant un oreiller sur le visage. « On est dans une cité universitaire, les étudiants vont et viennent, il va falloir t'y faire. »

- « Mais je te jure que j'ai entendu quelque chose. On aurait dit des cris. »

- « Tu me fatigues, Scott. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais dit de retourner à Beacon Hills au lieu de venir passer... »

- « Stiles ! » l'interrompit son meilleur ami en se redressant brusquement. « Quelqu'un approche. »

- « Ok. Tu me fais une sorte de crise de manque de lycanthrope ou quoi ? Tu veux de l'action, c'est ça ? Et tu sais ce qu'il veut, Stiles ? (…) Dormir ! Parce que TOI, tu te la coules douce, mais MOI, j'ai cours pendant huit heures tous les jours. »

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte, faisant sursauter Stiles qui regarda Scott comme s'il en était en partie responsable. Ils restèrent un long moment à se questionner du coin de l'oeil ne sachant pas réellement s'ils devaient se lever ou bien faire les morts sous leurs couvertures. Stilinski était bien tenté par la deuxième solution, trop fatigué pour aller voir qui pouvait se poster derrière la porte de sa chambre à cette heure si tardive. Les coups de poings contre le bois continuèrent, et cette fois, une voix féminine s'éleva dans le couloir :

- « AIDEZ-MOI ! » criait-elle, les sanglots bravement contenus ne demandant qu'à sortir. « Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! »

Cette fois, Scott n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Il s'élança vers la porte de la chambre, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, ne remarquant même pas que derrière lui, Stiles grimaçait encore. Ils n'étaient que des aimants à emmerdes. Dès que McCall et Stilinski traînaient ensemble dans la même ville, quelque chose de dramatique se déroulait. Lorsque Scott ouvrit la porte, il croisa immédiatement le regard horrifié de Dani Hartell qui confirma aux deux garçons que les ennuis (re)commençaient. La jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille et ses jambes semblaient prêtes à abandonner son corps frêle. Pourtant, tout ce que Scott remarqua dans un premier temps, ce furent les nombreuses tâches de sang maculant le tee-shirt de Dani ainsi que ses mains couvertes d'hémoglobine. Apparemment soulagée de voir quelqu'un près d'elle, elle se blottit rapidement contre lui, laissant enfin les larmes retenues couler sur ses pommettes. Stiles, en retrait, observa la scène avec une angoisse non camouflée. Le teint du jeune étudiant était devenu cireux et il porta sa main à sa bouche en remarquant le sang présent sur les vêtements de Dani. Les questions s'affolèrent dans son esprit et il s'adossa au mur glacé du couloir en secouant la tête. Il avait passé six mois tranquilles à Georgetown. Scott débarquait et tout basculait. C'était ça, leur vie. Être poursuivis par les emmerdements. Très vite, les autres étudiants sortirent de leurs chambres et les cris de peur et d'horreur envahirent les couloirs. Quant à Dani, elle restait mutique, pleurant silencieusement dans les bras de Scott. Jamais cette fille ne s'était laissée aller à montrer la moindre émotion. Pourtant, bercée par les pulsations du cœur de McCall, les larmes coulaient à flots.

Le gardien de la cité universitaire, M. Forrester, fit enfin son apparition et constata le chaos provoqué par Dani Hartell. Stiles et Scott n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Ils avaient seulement partagé des regards lourds de sens. Forrester demanda aux élèves de garder leur calme le temps que la police arrive. Pourtant, le brouhaha émit par cette masse d'étudiants ne cessa pas. Chacun y allait de son interprétation, de son hypothèse. Quelques uns, sans doute un peu tordus, imaginaient déjà que Dani Hartell pouvait avoir commis un meurtre. Le gardien tenta de canaliser les énergies négatives des étudiants présents et fut soulagé de voir la police arriver. Désormais, alors que l'un des agents retirait doucement la jeune femme des bras de Scott, les deux meilleurs amis restèrent bien droits, encore sous le choc de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Le gardien parla quelques minutes avec les autorités, portant sa main sur sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, visiblement embarrassé et angoissé par ce qu'on lui annonçait.

- « Retournez dans vos chambres ! » tonna le gardien aux élèves qui restaient dans le couloir à observer Dani pleurer. « Vous deux. » ajouta-t-il à l'égard de Stiles et Scott. « La police veut vous parler. »

Les deux amis s'en doutaient. Après tout, ils avaient été les premiers à croiser le chemin de Dani. Ils étaient les témoins clés. Le torse de Scott maculé de sang en était la preuve.

- « On peut enfiler un pantalon, ou bien... » commença Stiles, se sentant légèrement violé dans son intimité de devoir se trimbaler en caleçon devant une bonne partie des élèves de Georgetown.

- « Police, maintenant. » gronda Forrester, tirant une grimace au jeune étudiant.

- « Mais... » tenta de se justifier Stiles.

- « Stilinski, je me fiche de vos arguments. Vous allez voir la police immédiatement, même si je dois vous traîner par le caleçon. Et ça vaut aussi pour votre petit ami. »

- « Scott n'est pas mon... » se défendit immédiatement le jeune humain en entendant les allusions du gardien.

- « Peu importe, Stilinski. Il y a plus important en ce moment que de savoir ce que vous faites de vos fesses. »

Étonnamment, Stiles ne prit pas la peine de se justifier à nouveau et haussa les épaules, laissant Forrester croire ce qu'il voulait. Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère un peu trop pesante à son goût, Stiles donna une tape sur les fesses de Scott pour le faire avancer. Pourtant, son meilleur ami, peu réceptif à la blague, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, écoutant plutôt une voix timide qui osa enfin briser le malaise qui régnait au sein des étudiants.

- « Vous voulez vraiment qu'on aille dormir alors que cette fille vient de nous réveiller en tambourinant à notre porte les mains ensanglantées ? (…) Je pense qu'on a quand même le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, non ? »

- « Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous, Miller. » soupira M. Forrester en s'adressant à l'étudiant qui venait de parler.

- « Il y a peut-être un psychopathe qui se trimbale dans le coin et vous n'en savez rien ? » se moqua un autre élève.

- « Écoutez... La police va rester sur place le temps qu'il faudra. Vous n'avez pas à paniquer. Le doyen communiquera avec vous dès demain matin. »

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent et grognèrent contre le directeur de Georgetown qui, selon eux, devait certainement être tranquillement au fond de son lit. M. Forrester perdit patience et attrapa plusieurs élèves par le bras pour les reconduire à leur dortoir. Stiles et Scott observaient la scène avec des yeux ahuris. Préférant ne pas énerver un peu plus le gardien, vraisemblablement dépassé par les événements, les deux amis allèrent à la rencontre des policiers qui les accueillirent avec une moue austère sur le visage. Scott échangea quelques mots avec les agents, donnant sa courte version des faits.

- « J'imagine que vous n'allez pas nous le dire mais... » commença Stiles, lorsque leur déposition fut terminée. « Quelqu'un a été blessé ? Je veux dire... Ce sang sur les mains de Dani, il ne vient pas d'un sacrifice de mouton, j'imagine. »

- « Ce dessin vous dit quelque chose ? » demanda l'un des policiers en agitant une photo devant les yeux des deux amis d'enfance.

Scott et Stiles fixèrent longuement le triskèle dessiné sur ce qui paraissait être un bras. Ils comprirent immédiatement qu'ils allaient devoir mentir. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Stilinski avait toujours été particulièrement doué pour mener les gens en bateau. Embellir la vérité, trouver des excuses bidons, c'était comme une seconde nature pour lui. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était à Georgetown, il s'était en quelques sortes racheté une conduite. Devoir fabuler à nouveau le rendait fébrile.

- « Je crois que mes cousins irlandais ont un autocollant de ce symbole sur leur voiture. C'est un dessin celtique, non ? » lança Stiles.

- « Oui... Et à part ça, ça ne vous évoque rien d'autre ? » persista le policier, qui semblait pourtant convaincu par le mensonge du jeune humain.

- « Absolument pas. » clamèrent Stiles et Scott, d'une même voix.

- « Très bien. Retournez vous coucher. Merci pour votre coopération. »

- « Vous n'allez pas nous dire ce qui est arrivé à la personne qui s'est retrouvé avec ce dessin tatoué sur le bras ? » demanda Stiles alors que les policiers s'éloignaient déjà, bien décidés à continuer leur enquête.

Le jeune étudiant était un peu trop curieux. Conscient de ce problème, Scott donna un coup de coude à son ami tandis que les inspecteurs se retournaient vers eux. L'un des policiers, le plus abattu des deux, posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de Stiles.

- « Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir. »

Et les agents s'en allèrent pour de bon. Bien sûr, Stiles crevait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir avec Dani Hartell. Scott soupira lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans le couloir.

- « T'as vu les traits dessinés à la craie sur le sol autour du bras pris en photo ? » demanda soudain Stiles alors que le loup-garou s'empressait de hocher la tête. « Ça prouve que c'était une scène de meurtre. » ajouta-t-il tout en sortant avec empressement son portable.

- « Tu fais quoi, là ? » interrogea Scott en voyant son meilleur ami tapoter rapidement sur son clavier tactile.

- « J'appelle Derek. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? »

- « On peut y réfléchir avant, non ? » pesta le lycanthrope.

- « Un meurtre et un triskèle, Scott. Tu vois le lien ou bien t'es en état de veille prolongée ? (...) On doit appeler Derek. »

Le portable de Stiles était déjà contre son oreille et il commença à faire les cents pas dans le couloir en grimaçant à chaque sonnerie.

- « Bon sang, décroche ! »

La main de l'étudiant était crispée sur son portable. Ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir d'avoir à passer un coup de fil à l'Alpha. Les choses n'avaient fait que reculer entre eux. Derek n'était finalement pas revenu voir Stiles à Georgetown, prétextant sans cesse avoir des empêchements. Stiles n'était pas idiot et avait bien compris que le seul empêchement, c'était la connerie de son aîné. Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que Stiles avait reçu le fameux _'Tu m'as manqué'_, qu'il lisait encore tous les soirs dans son lit avant de s'endormir. C'était la seule chose à laquelle l'étudiant pouvait s'accrocher : l'idée qu'un jour, Derek avait réussi à exprimer une minime émotion par texto. La plupart du temps, après avoir lu le sms, Stiles balançait son portable sur la table de nuit en se trouvant pitoyable.

- « Il est deux heures du matin, Stiles. » grogna la voix endormie du lycanthrope.

- « Oh, pardon, j'ai du faire un mauvais numéro. » blagua le jeune humain. « Je voulais appeler Derek Hale mais je suis tombé sur l'horloge parlante. »

Stiles imaginait l'Alpha rouler des yeux et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur.

- « Stiles. » maugréa Derek.

- « On a un problème. » finit par avouer l'étudiant, soudain plus sérieux.

- « Qui ça 'on' ? »

- « Scott et moi. Et sans doute toi par la même occasion. »

- « Ça fait trois jours que je cherche Scott ! » s'emporta le lycanthrope, énervé d'apprendre que McCall était avec Stiles. « D'ailleurs, il pourrait prévenir quand il s'en va comme ça. Il ferait mieux d'être plus sérieux à la fac s'il veut obtenir un diplôme. »

- « WO. » commenta Stiles. « Tu fais sacrément flipper, Papa Derek. »

- « Ferme-là, Stiles. »

- « Ok. De toutes façons, je ne t'appelle pas pour te parler de l'avenir de ton fils. »

Scott écoutait la conversation en grimaçant ne comprenant pas un seul instant comment les discussions de ces deux-là pouvaient être aussi tordues. Heureusement, Stiles exposa la situation avec tout le calme dont il était capable. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Scott eut tout le loisir d'entendre Derek se mettre à crier contre le pauvre Stiles qui devint blanc comme un linge.

- « Passe-moi Scott. » disait la voix irritée de l'Alpha. « TOUT DE SUITE, STILES ! »

Vexé et agacé, Stiles balança le portable à McCall en disant :

- « Je vais me coucher. Dis lui de ma part que c'est un con. Dans ta bouche, ça passera mieux. »

Stiles rejoignit rapidement les gestes à la parole et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et remarqua qu'encore une fois, Nick, son colocataire, n'était toujours pas rentré. Ce type était pire qu'un fêtard. La plupart du temps, c'était M. Forrester lui-même qui était obligé de l'aider à se coucher tant Nick rentrait dans des états minables.

- « T'es inconscient, Scott ! » pestait Derek à l'autre bout du fil. « Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'envoyer des messages pour savoir où tu étais. »

- « Je sais. »

Scott ne tenta même pas de se justifier. Il estimait ne pas mériter la colère de l'Alpha. D'ailleurs, McCall ne faisait toujours pas officiellement parti de la meute de Derek, même si dans le fond, c'était tout comme. Derek le protégeait comme l'un de ses bêtas. Scott aidait l'Alpha dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Lorsque Boyd et Erica étaient partis étudier dans une autre ville, Derek avait été abattu. Comme amputé. Scott et Isaac avaient su panser les blessures que l'Alpha ne voulait pourtant pas montrer. McCall avait été un soutien sans faille, passant de longues soirées près de Derek et Isaac. Ils ne se disaient rien. Ils étaient juste là et ça leur suffisait.

- « J'ai eu peur pour toi. » avoua Derek, d'une voix plus tendre, presque protectrice.

- « Je suis désolé. » se justifia Scott.

- « Tu comptes rentrer, j'espère ? Parce qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, tu dois revenir à Beacon Hills. »

- « Je... Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, Derek. »

- « Si tu restes à Washington, tu... » La voix de l'Alpha se brisa. « Tu mets Stiles en danger, Rebekah aussi. »

Un long silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes. La voix de Derek était à la fois douce et angoissée. Ils savaient tous deux trop de choses qui les rendaient malades. Ces derniers temps, la vie à Beacon Hills avait été une véritable torture.

- « Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Derek. » insista McCall.

- « Tu te rends compte que le meurtre de ce soir était un avertissement ? (…) Tu ne fais que déplacer nos problèmes ailleurs. A Beacon Hills, je suis là pour te protéger. (…) Et indirectement, on protège Stiles. »

- « J'ai pris ma décision, Derek. Je ne rentrerais pas à Beacon Hills. Je vais prendre six mois pour réfléchir sur mon avenir. Je vais trouver un petit boulot ici et rester avec Stiles. »

- « Tu es stupide, Scott. » râla l'Alpha. « Si je pouvais t'offrir une vie normale, je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais malheureusement, on ne peut pas y prétendre. Toi, moi, Isaac... On est condamnés à vivre avec tous ces... Tous ces soucis. Je... Laisse au moins Stiles être normal. Il a cette chance de pouvoir avoir une vie ordinaire. Ne la gâche pas. »

Scott n'en avait pas encore parlé à Stiles, ni à Rebekah mais il comptait bien chercher du travail à Washington et envoyer un dossier à une formation professionnelle dès l'année suivante lorsque les inscriptions auraient repris. Rebekah n'avait eu que trop raison en disant qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Beacon Hills, principale source de ses problèmes. Il s'imaginait déjà louer un appartement en ville, lorsqu'il aurait un salaire fixe. Cette simple idée lui mettait du baume au coeur. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que Derek avait aussi raison. En prenant cette décision, il mettait en danger Stiles et Rebekah. Dans le fond, il s'en voulait d'être aussi égoïste. Ces derniers jours, une seule chose lui avait rendu le sourire : l'idée qu'un jour il puisse vivre une vie de jeune adulte normal. Il avait l'impression qu'ici, à Georgetown, il pouvait y aspirer. Scott soupira longuement, raccrocha au nez de Derek et rejoint d'un pas rapide la minuscule chambre d'étudiant. Après avoir retiré les tâches de sang dans la salle de bain, McCall rejoignit Stiles qui s'était rendormi, écroulé de fatigue. Les yeux plus larmoyants qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Scott lança un regard bienveillant à son meilleur ami avant de s'allonger à son tour sur le matelas gonflable.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il savait que rester, c'était risquer.

# # #

Le lendemain midi, Scott rejoignit Stiles et Rebekah dans le parc du campus, où ils avaient l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble depuis trois jours. McCall était arrivé un soir, au volant de sa nouvelle voiture et il avait simplement dit à Stiles qu'il n'avait pas cours pendant quelques jours et qu'il avait décidé de venir lui faire une visite surprise. Le jeune humain avait compris que le mensonge était trop gros pour être vrai, mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. C'était ça aussi, un meilleur ami. Quelqu'un capable de se taire lorsqu'il le fallait.

Ce midi-là, Stiles paraissait bien plus surexcité qu'à son habitude tandis que Rebekah restait silencieuse, observant simplement le jeune homme faire de grands gestes. Scott claqua une bise à la jeune femme et cogna son poing contre celui de Stiles.

- « Devine qui est arrivée en cours la bouche en cœur comme si elle n'avait pas pleuré contre tes pectoraux d'acier hier soir ? »

Stiles avait parlé si vite que Rebekah posa une main sur son avant-bras comme pour le supplier de se calmer.

- « Dani Hartell, j'imagine. » soupira Scott.

- « En plein dans le mille. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. On a eu le droit à un speech du directeur, ce matin pour nous annoncer que Calvin Howard avait été tué hier soir. Et tu sais qui est Calvin Howard ? »

Encore une fois, le débit de parole de l'humain dépassait l'entendement. Scott piqua une frite dans l'assiette de Rebekah, fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- « Calvin était le meilleur ami de Dani. » souffla Rebekah.

- « Oh. » trouva bon de répondre Scott.

Il en lâcha la frite dans laquelle il venait de croquer et son nez se plissa, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

- « Et crois-moi. » ajouta Stiles. « Les gens ont des tas de théories intéressantes. Parce que Calvin et Dani avaient une relation un peu bizarre, si tu veux mon avis. Certains disent que Dani a pété un boulon et a tué son meilleur ami. (…) Mais toi et moi, on sait très bien que c'est faux, Scott. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est faux ? » lança la voix innocente de Rebekah. « Après tout, je ne crois pas que Dani Hartell soit la fille la plus équilibrée de cette université. »

Scott et Stiles partagèrent un regard entendu. Rapidement, Stiles réussit à s'en sortir avec une pirouette.

- « Les flics nous ont montré un symbole qui a été dessiné sur le bras de Calvin par l'assassin. »

- « Donc vous pensez qu'un psychopathe traîne dans le campus ? » en conclut la jeune femme d'une voix plutôt détachée.

- « Peut-être... » précisa Scott. « On n'en sait rien en fait. »

- « Ça expliquerait pourquoi les policiers font des rondes dans l'université et qu'un couvre-feu a été instauré, non ? » demanda Stiles.

Rebekah haussa les épaules et ses yeux dévièrent vers une personne assise au bord de la fontaine. Dani Hartell était là, couverte de regards malveillants. Elle portait des lunettes noires, faisait sans doute semblant de lire un bouquin. Les gens autour d'elle murmuraient en la dévisageant et elle tentait d'ignorer avec brio ces souffles persifleurs.

- « Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de trouver cette fille louche. » annonça Rebekah. « Si Stiles était mort hier soir, je ne serais pas sur le campus en train de lire un bon polar. »

Les garçons échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ils savaient que Rebekah avait raison. Eux-mêmes trouvaient que Dani Hartell agissait étrangement. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle avait vécu une expérience traumatisante. Pourtant, elle se baladait déjà comme si de rien n'était. Rebekah se leva, laissant son déjeuner en plan. Un instant, en pensant qu'elle allait interroger Dani, Stiles pensa à la retenir. Heureusement, elle passa simplement devant Hartell sans un mot et laissa Stiles et Scott particulièrement perplexes.

En profitant d'être seuls, Stiles et Scott échangèrent quelques paroles plus secrètes. Stiles se montrait curieux alors que Scott restait très évasif. Ils n'étaient clairement pas sur la même longueur d'onde et cela agaçait le jeune humain.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu penses que ce triskèle et ce meurtre ne sont que des coïncidences. » lâcha Stiles en constatant la mine indifférente de son meilleur ami.

- « Je ne pense rien. » grogna Scott.

- « Bien sûr que si ! Et je te connais assez bien pour penser que tu pourrais même me cacher quelque chose... »

- « Arrête ta parano, Stiles ! »

McCall était sur la défensive ce qui étonna le jeune Stilinski. Finalement, il avait peut-être vu juste. Scott lui cachait probablement quelque chose.

- « Tu sais, j'ai toujours vu Dani comme une reine des glaces. Les larmes d'hier soir, elles étaient réelles. » raconta le jeune humain.

- « Tu veux en venir où ? »

- « Dani aurait été incapable de faire du mal à Calvin. C'était la seule personne qu'elle aimait. »

- « Et ? »

- « Et même si elle l'avait tué, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi elle aurait dessiné un triskèle sur son bras. »

Scott haussa les épaules et attrapa le plateau repas que Rebekah avait laissé derrière elle. McCall se vengea sur les frites qu'il avala férocement sans lancer un regard à son meilleur ami.

- « Et surtout... » continua Stiles. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as l'air de prendre cette histoire à la légère. J'ai senti l'angoisse dans la voix de Derek hier soir et... »

- « Merde, Stiles ! » le coupa Scott en se levant brusquement, renversant la moitié du plateau par la même occasion. « Arrête de t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde pas. »

- « Donc tu me caches quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scott leva les yeux au ciel et ses mains se crispèrent sur la table de pique-nique en bois.

- « Je ne te cache rien. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux absolument que ce meurtre soit en lien avec les loups-garous. » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers Stiles.

- « Et moi je ne comprends pas comment tu peux croire le contraire. Avant, tu aurais crié au complot bien plus tôt que moi. »

- « Oui, mais... J'ai appris à agir avec prudence. Si ça se trouve, ce Calvin, il avait déjà un tatouage de triskèle avant de mourir. On n'en sait rien, Stiles. »

Stiles ricana en entendant ce que racontait son meilleur ami. Le jeune humain ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait que McCall lui cachait quelque chose. Stilinski se leva à son tour, attrapa son propre plateau repas et tourna les talons, sans un mot. Le comportement de Scott était à la fois louche et énervant. McCall soupira longuement et se rassit sur le banc avec dépit, enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains. Il savait que s'il disait ce qu'il savait à Stiles, Derek le tuerait. Ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour empêcher Stiles d'être au courant. Mais McCall connaissait son meilleur ami. Il savait que Stiles avait compris que quelque chose clochait.

Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus rien lui cacher.

# # #

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » demanda Stiles à l'égard de son colocataire. « C'est quoi ce vieux truc gonflable ? Ne me dis pas que... »

Nick Marble était en train d'installer une poupée gonflable au fond de son lit sous le regard mi-dépité mi-dégoûté de Stiles.

- « Fais pas le prude, Stilinski. J'ai rencard, ce soir. Et avec le couvre-feu, le gardien va sans doute passer dans toutes les chambres pour voir si tout le monde dort bien. »

- « Tu penses que Forrester est assez bigleux pour te confondre avec une poupée gonflable bimbo blonde ? » se moqua Stiles.

- « J'ai prévu tout ce qu'il faut. »

Nick, tout fier, sortit une perruque et un de ses pyjamas qu'il secoua devant le nez de Stiles.

- « Il n'y verra que du feu. » chambra Stilinski avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

- « Et Scott, tu vas le cacher sous ton pieu ? »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « T'as pas lu la directive dans l'entrée de la cité U ? Les gens qui n'étudient pas à Georgetown ne sont plus acceptés après vingt-et-une heures. »

Nick avait un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage ce qui agaçait profondément Stiles. Laissant son colocataire à ses délires de poupée gonflable, le jeune humain se précipita hors de la chambre à la recherche de Scott. Il le retrouva bien vite, dans une chambre de l'étage au-dessus, assis en tailleur sur le lit de Rebekah. La jeune femme, quant à elle, était assise dans un coin de la pièce et jouait d'un drôle d'instrument à quatre cordes.

- « Encore avec ton banjo ? » lança Stiles avec un fin sourire légèrement moqueur.

- « T'as fini de faire la gueule à Scott ? » répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, ce qui fit rougir le jeune lycanthrope.

Stiles haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de McCall.

- « Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je viens de louer une chambre d'hôtel. » dit nonchalamment Scott sous le regard inquisiteur de Rebekah qui continuait de gratter de temps à autres les cordes de son banjo.

Stiles hocha la tête de haut en bas, comprenant que McCall avait eu vent de la fameuse directive dont avait parlé Marble.

- « Ou bien tu pourrais simplement retourner à Beacon Hills. » lâcha Stiles.

Les regards de Scott et Rebekah s'accrochèrent brutalement aux lèvres du jeune étudiant qui haussa à nouveau les épaules. La soudaine agressivité de Stiles envers son meilleur ami était plutôt étonnante.

- « Je... » commença McCall, peu assuré. « J'étais justement en train d'en parler avec Rebekah. Je pense rester à Washington et... »

- « Fais ce que tu veux. » l'interrompit violemment Stiles en se levant du lit. « Mais s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois que tu ouvres la bouche, dis-moi pourquoi tu es vraiment là. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez toi ces derniers jours, tu te trompes. Je suis ton meilleur pote. Je sais tout de toi. Jusqu'au fait que tu portes le même caleçon tous les mardis. »

Rebekah haussa un sourcil en entendant cette information puis fit sonner son banjo, comme pour signer la fin du monologue de Stilinski. Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de son ami, si bien qu'elle posa l'instrument près d'elle, comme une petite fille qui aurait fait une bêtise. Quant à Scott, il regardait Stiles sans aucune expression particulière. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à lui.

- « Hier soir, si tu avais pu, tu m'aurais empêché de téléphoner à Derek. Et j'ai bien senti que lui aussi me cachait quelque chose. J'aimerais juste savoir quoi. C'est trop demandé ? » s'énerva Stiles, les poings sur les hanches.

- « Stiles, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça. »

Le regard de Scott vogua jusqu'à Rebekah qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait.

- « Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de lui en parler ? » demanda simplement Stiles, les mains soudain tremblantes.

- « Non ! » tonna Scott, plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ce cri poussa la jeune femme à se relever et à se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

- « Je... » commença-t-elle. « Je vais aller faire un tour. Discutez. Je... Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin. »

- « C'est ta chambre, Rebekah. On ne va pas te virer de ta propre chambre. » expliqua Scott, son regard doux posé sur le visage blême de la jeune femme.

Rebekah ne supportait pas les disputes et les quiproquos. Elle n'aimait pas quand les gens se déchiraient et argumentaient sous ses yeux. Étonnamment, elle était persuadée que très vite, Scott et Stiles finiraient par élever la voix. Surtout, elle savait qu'elle serait incapable d'assister à une telle scène. Elle préférait donc prendre la fuite. C'était plus sage.

- « Ne vous en faites pas. Il est encore tôt. Je vais aller me balader en ville. »

Avant même que Stiles ou Scott n'ait pu la retenir, la jeune femme avait ouvert la porte à la volée et cria de peur en se retrouvant face à une silhouette imposante qu'elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Protecteur, Scott se précipita vers elle lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler. Quant à Stiles, il reconnut bien vite la personne qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le regard de l'adolescent se perdit sur les traits rugueux de l'homme et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements.

- « Derek... » souffla Stiles, sans avancer vers lui pour autant.

Hale ne bougea pas non plus, s'excusa simplement du regard auprès de Rebekah pour l'avoir effrayée. Scott avait posé sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme qui peinait à se remettre de ses émotions. Personne n'aimait être surpris de cette façon.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lança Scott, pas franchement ravi de voir son aîné débarquer à Washington.

- « J'ai compris que tu ne changerais pas d'avis et que tu resterais ici. » avoua Derek.

- « Et alors ? »

- « Et alors si tu restes à Washington, je m'installe aussi. Tu sais très bien que l'on fait partie de la même... » Derek lança un bref regard à Rebekah qui semblait encore plus perdue que d'habitude. « De la même bande. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, on est liés. Je n'ai jamais menti quand je disais que je te considérais comme mon frère. (...) Isaac pense d'ailleurs la même chose. »

Le jeune homme blond fit son apparition près de Derek, un sourire sur les lèvres. Scott aurait du être ému par les paroles de l'Alpha. Il aurait du être touché qu'Isaac et Derek aient fait tant de route simplement parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Par on ne sait quel miracle, Stiles était resté muet et ne semblait même pas avoir envie de parler. Pourtant, lorsque le silence s'installa, il osa le briser rapidement.

- « C'est une blague ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'on prenne un appart' en colocation et qu'on fasse un remake de Friends, tant qu'on y est ? »

Tout le monde lança un drôle de regard au jeune humain qui haussa simplement les épaules. Derek fit enfin un pas dans la pièce, suivi par Lahey.

- « Ferme la porte. » lança l'Alpha à son bêta.

Isaac grimaça un peu à cause du ton autoritaire de Derek mais ne se fit pas prier pour fermer la porte de la chambre. Les cinq jeunes gens restèrent à se fixer du regard sans pour autant savoir qui allait parler en premier.

- « Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais... » commença Derek, apparemment mal à l'aise. « On a des choses à te dire, Stiles. »

Le jeune humain frémit en entendant son prénom sortir des lèvres du lycanthrope. Dieu seul savait à quel point cela lui faisait du bien. Il aurait voulu que Derek prononce ce mot pendant des années entières. Il se serait enivré à ces simples sons sortant de la bouche de son aîné.

Il en oubliait que le temps des aveux était venu. Il en oubliait que l'air grave de Derek ne présageait rien de bon. Que le regard perdu de Rebekah signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir enfin la mettre dans les confidences lycanthropes. Qu'à nouveau, leur monde allait changer. Stiles avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait se dérouler normalement. Il y avait toujours, à un moment donné, Derek Hale qui arrivait dans sa vie et bousculait ses convenances.

Stiles vivait une vie d'adolescent normal. Derek Hale était arrivé et l'avait entraîné dans la spirale des loups-garous.

Stiles avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas un héros. Derek Hale était arrivé et lui avait prouvé le contraire.

Stiles avait été amoureux de Lydia. Derek Hale était arrivé et avait réussi le pari improbable de lui faire oublier la belle rousse.

Derek Hale chamboulait Stiles. Tout le temps.

Et il(s) adorai(en)t ça.

Là, contemplant les lèvres entrouvertes de Derek, prêtes à avouer, Stiles se sentit plus vivant que jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? Avez-vous déjà des théories, des idées quant au meurtre, ou bien à ce que doit annoncer Derek à Stiles ? Que vous inspire le nouveau personnage de Dani ? Et celui de Nick ? J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu, que vous aurez plein de questions dans vos têtes, parce que j'ai envie de vous faire un peu souffrir avec cette nouvelle intrigue :P Mais ne vous en faites pas, les prochains chapitres seront plus drôles, sûrement plus légers !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. part two : truth always hurts

**Bonjour les choux à la crème ;)**

**J'aurais bien envie de vous faire une liste de ce qui m'a empêché de poster ce chapitre avant, mais elle serait tellement longue et inintéressante que je ne veux pas vous faire endurer ça. :P**

**(ah, je veux quand même vous parler vite fait de la S3 de TW. En bref : j'adore les épisodes séparément (l'épisode du Motel étant celui qui m'a marqué le plus), mais je trouve l'ensemble un peu brouillon et bizarre comparé aux deux premières saisons. Et vous, quelles sont vos impressions ?)**

**Du coup, passons immédiatement au plus intéressant : ce deuxième chapitre. Ici, l'intrigue prend de plus en plus de place. C'est normal si vous êtes perdus par moment, je l'ai fait volontairement, parce que je suis une sadique. Pour l'instant, Isaac fait un peu décoration (!) mais croyez moi, il aura la part belle dans cette histoire ;) (parce que j'aime Isaac, c'est comme ça, ça ne changera jamais). De nouveaux personnages arriveront aussi bientôt, dont un certain Andreas. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse en compagnie de Rebekah, Stiles et les loups-garous ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_~ part two : truth always hurts_

Isaac s'adossa à la porte de la chambre et fit quelques bulles avec le chewing-gum qu'il mâchonnait un peu trop bruyamment au goût de son Alpha qui peinait à cacher une grimace. Apparemment, le silence tendu qui régnait dans la chambre étudiante rendait tout le monde un peu fébrile. Le blondinet lança un regard à Scott dont chaque trait du visage était tiré. McCall semblait prêt à exploser et à déverser sa colère contre l'Alpha qui lui, évitait soigneusement tout contact de pupilles avec Stiles. Seul le regard de Rebekah restait planté sur le sol, comme si la jeune femme était pétrifiée de se retrouver dans une telle situation.

- « Il faut d'abord parler à Rebekah. » grogna l'Alpha.

Derek n'était pas enchanté par l'idée d'avouer leur secret à cette fille. Il n'avait rien contre elle, la trouvait même plutôt sympathique. Scott semblait d'ailleurs lui accorder une confiance aveugle. Il en était de même pour Stiles, qui s'était entiché d'elle au premier regard. Derek pensait donc qu'ils allaient mettre leurs confessions entre de bonnes mains. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il priait intérieurement pour que Scott et Stiles ne se trompent pas en faisant confiance à Rebekah.

- « NON ! » pesta encore une fois Scott, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Derek, étonné par l'agressivité du tout jeune lycanthrope. « Il va bien falloir le lui dire un jour ou l'autre, non ? »

Rebekah fronçait les sourcils. Elle avait la désagréable impression que les garçons parlaient comme s'ils ignoraient sa présence. C'était insupportable. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux voguant de Scott à Derek.

- « Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. » lança Scott d'un air convaincu. « Moins Rebekah en saura, mieux elle se portera. Tu le sais très bien, Derek. »

- « Si je peux me permettre... » commença Stiles, d'une petite voix. « Que tu le veuilles ou non Scott, on a vendu la mèche, on est obligés de tout lui raconter. C'est comme si tu disais à un gamin : 'Je vais t'offrir une super bonne glace au chocolat avec de la chantilly et du caramel. (...) Oh, et puis non en fait, vas te faire voir.' »

Toujours adossé à la porte, Isaac fit la moue en écoutant l'exemple donné par Stiles. Quant à Scott, sa mâchoire se serra un peu plus encore, constatant que personne n'était de son côté. Restée silencieuse jusque là, Rebekah fit un pas en avant et se posta devant Derek avec un air qui se voulait déterminé sur le visage. Les sourcils froncés, elle avoua d'une voix pourtant timide :

- « J'ai confiance en Scott. S'il pense que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, je le crois. Je... Je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlée à vos histoires. »

Scott montra Rebekah d'un geste de la main avec un petit air de _'Je vous l'avais bien dit'_. Stiles lança un regard noir à la jeune femme, constatant qu'elle ne prenait absolument pas en compte son avis. Voilà qu'elle faisait confiance à McCall et en oubliait son fidèle Stilinski. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Quant à Derek, il prit son habituel air pincé, soupira longuement puis secoua la tête.

- « C'est trop tard, Rebekah. » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce. « Scott veut te protéger, et c'est admirable de sa part. Mais la seule vraie protection que l'on peut t'offrir, c'est la vérité. »

- « Attention, la voix de la sagesse vient de parler ! » blagua Stiles en lançant un sourire moqueur à l'Alpha.

- « Sérieusement, tu ne pourrais pas la fermer ? » râla Derek d'un air mauvais.

Stiles gonfla les joues et posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, feignant d'obéir à l'ordre de l'Alpha. Face à cette scène, Isaac explosa de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du plus âgé des lycanthropes.

- « T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Stiles. » maugréa Hale entre ses dents.

- « Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu... Tu as dit que tu m'adorais, c'est ça ? » lança Stiles tout en enlevant les mains de sa bouche et en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. « C'est gentil, Derek. T'es vraiment aussi doux qu'un agneau, parfois. »

Scott et Isaac échangèrent un regard entendu, sans doute amusés par la conversation et les pitreries du jeune humain. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas assistés à une scène de ce genre entre Derek et Stiles. Ils devaient bien avouer que cela faisait plaisir à voir, malgré la situation particulièrement dérangeante dans laquelle ils s'étaient engouffrés.

Derek regardait désormais fixement Stiles, les traits noués, comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus et l'étriper dans les secondes à venir. Préférant mettre fin à cette stupide dispute, Scott rompit le lourd silence d'un éclaircissement de gorge.

- « Si tu penses qu'on doit mettre Rebekah dans la confidence, on le fait. » se résigna finalement le jeune McCall.

Derek lui lança un regard reconnaissant et hocha doucement la tête.

- « Accorde-moi juste une faveur. Je veux être seul pour lui avouer la vérité. »

La mâchoire de Stiles manqua de se décrocher tant il ouvrit grand la bouche. Le jeune humain n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand Scott accordait autant d'attention à SA meilleure amie ? Stiles avait toujours pensé être celui qui avouerait à Rebekah l'existence des lycanthropes. Là, McCall lui volait carrément la vedette. Pourtant, Derek hocha à nouveau la tête, signe qu'il acceptait la requête de Scott. A cet instant précis, Stiles se sentait triplement trahi.

- « J'ai mon mot à dire ou bien... » tenta Stiles, d'une voix sarcastique.

- « Absolument pas. » trancha Derek. « Toi, tu me suis. Isaac, tu... Rentre à l'hôtel. »

Ce fut au tour d'Isaac de prendre un air outré. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait exclu de toutes les discussions. Cependant, Lahey ne pouvait rien refuser à son Alpha. Il savait que si Derek se montrait si dur et autoritaire aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il était angoissé à l'idée d'annoncer ce qu'il savait à Stiles. L'humain avait toujours été le talon d'Achille de Derek.

Docile et toujours généreux, Isaac Lahey quitta la chambre en accordant un regard d'encouragement à ses deux frères de meute. Ceux pour qui il risquerait sa vie sans même se poser de question. Ceux qui lui avaient fait redécouvrir la notion de famille.

- « Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles. » ajouta Derek à l'égard d'Isaac.

Lahey sourit, remerciant silencieusement son Alpha. Lorsque Derek fit un signe de tête à Stiles pour l'inciter à lui emboîter le pas, le jeune étudiant voulut résister bien que l'idée de suivre le loup-garou soit tentante. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, le lycanthrope attrapa Stiles par le poignet pour l'entraîner hors de la chambre. Cette soudaine proximité avec son aîné affola le rythme cardiaque du jeune Stilinski. Bien sûr, Hale le remarqua immédiatement et fit retomber la main du jeune humain aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait saisie.

C'était fou.

C'était comme si le simple contact de leurs peaux les électrisait. Les brûlait. Les consumait.

Pour Derek Hale, la pire sorte d'aconit qu'il existait dans ce monde portait le doux nom de Stilinski.

Stiles osa lever les yeux vers son aîné, tout en se massant le poignet. Derek regardait l'étudiant d'un air sévère mais Stiles connaissait assez bien le lycanthrope pour percevoir la gêne qui flottait dans ses pupilles azures. Le jeune humain referma la porte de la chambre de Rebekah derrière lui puis s'empressa de prendre la direction de son dortoir d'un pas rapide, bientôt suivi par un Derek plus silencieux et austère qu'à son habitude.

# # #

- « Scott... » souffla Rebekah.

La jeune femme était assise sur le bord de son lit et elle observait le lycanthrope faire les cent pas dans la minuscule chambre.

- « Tu me files le tournis. »

Scott s'arrêta enfin et lui lança le regard le plus doux qu'il avait à son répertoire. Rebekah fondit instantanément. Son cœur loupa un battement, puis deux. Et elle baissa les yeux pour qu'il ne remarque pas ses joues rougissantes.

- « Tu sais... » avoua-t-elle. « On peut faire croire aux autres que tu m'as tout raconté. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Tu l'as dit toi même. »

Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Scott était arrivé près d'elle et s'était assis sur le lit. McCall avait conservé une distance respectable même si toute son âme lui hurlait de la blottir entre ses bras à tout jamais. Il avait ce besoin cuisant de la protéger. Pourtant, il ne connaissait quasiment rien d'elle. Chaque jour, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Chaque jour, il l'adorait un peu plus.

- « En fait, je crois que Derek et Stiles ont raison. Tu dois savoir. (…) C'est juste que j'appréhende ta réaction. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. »

- « Dis-le, c'est tout. » lança la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

Scott ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Tout était plus simple dans le monde de Rebekah. Dans l'univers de Scott McCall, par contre, les neurones s'échauffaient et cherchaient une façon humaine d'annoncer qu'il était un loup-garou. Percevant la gêne et l'angoisse de Scott, Rebekah lui donna un léger coup d'épaule comme pour l'encourager à parler.

- « Je ne vais pas m'enfuir en un claquement de doigts lorsque tu auras parlé. Je serais toujours là. Tu n'as pas à être effrayé. Je ne vais pas bouger. (…) Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me dire qui me donne l'envie de te fuir. »

Elle était merveilleuse. Comment était-elle capable de laisser éclater ses sentiments au grand jour sans la moindre gêne ? Elle parlait, avouait, clamait. Scott restait pétrifié de la voir si sincère.

- « Je... » commença-t-il.

_'Dis-le, c'est tout.'_ Ces quelques mots tournaient en boucle dans le cerveau de McCall. Il n'avait qu'à énoncer les faits. Il expliquerait après. Il donnerait des détails. Il répondrait à la flopée de questions qu'elle aurait.

_'Dis-le, c'est tout.'_

- « Tu vas sans doute me prendre pour un fou, pour un drogué, pour un imbécile ou pour les trois à la fois mais... »

_'Dis-le, c'est tout.'_

- « Je suis un loup-garou. »

Il voulut rattraper ses mots à la seconde où ils sortirent d'entre ses lèvres. Mais les mots filaient déjà, frappant son interlocutrice au visage comme la plus violente des gifles. N'importe quelle personne censée aurait éclaté de rire en entendant une telle nouvelle. Aucun humain normal ne croyait aux loups-garous.

Décidément, Rebekah n'était pas une personne comme les autres. Scott sentit le cœur de la jeune femme entamer une course folle dans sa cage thoracique. Pourtant, le visage de la blonde resta impassible et elle demanda avec simplicité :

- « Montre-moi. »

# # #

- « J'ai envie de te péter la gueule, Derek. »

Le lycanthrope roula des yeux et soupira longuement en voyant Stilinski faire les cent pas dans la minuscule pièce, les poings serrés.

- « Je te jure que si tu n'étais pas aussi costaud, aussi rapide, aussi... aussi poilu quand tu t'énerves... Je... Je t'aurais refait ta jolie mâchoire. »

Nouveau roulement oculaire de la part de l'Alpha. Avant d'annoncer la vérité, Derek savait très bien que Stiles lui en voudrait. Il s'était même attendu à une réaction bien plus violente de la part de l'humain. Il avait imaginé les insultes fuser et les poings de Stiles chercher quelque chose à démolir. Là, l'étudiant, malgré une certaine agressivité, restait plutôt modéré dans son attitude.

Stiles cessa de marcher et resta un long moment dos à Derek, silencieux, les poings toujours aussi serrés. L'humain n'en menait pas large. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant l'Alpha. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à conserver une certaine contenance. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin vers l'imposant Hale, les yeux larmoyants de Stiles devinrent une aigre réalité. Derek fit instinctivement un pas en avant mais n'osa pas offrir sa tendresse. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Tendresse et réconfort ne rimaient pas avec Derek Hale.

- « Comment vous avez pu faire ça ? Comment vous avez pu me... nous faire ça ? »

- « Stiles... » commença Derek, se risquant à faire un nouveau pas en avant. « Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien pourquoi on l'a fait. »

- « Franchement, arrête de dire des conneries, Hale ! Tu vas me sortir le bon vieux refrain du 'C'était pour te protéger ?' Je m'en fous d'être protégé. Tu comprends ? Arrêtez de me prendre pour un gosse. »

Derek savait que Stiles avait raison. Qu'il était temps d'arrêter de le prendre pour un gamin. Stilinski les avait tiré d'affaire très souvent, et il était sans nul doute l'étudiant le plus mature de toute sa génération. Pourtant, jamais Derek ne serait capable de voir Stiles autrement que comme LA personne à épargner. LA personne à protéger.

- « Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu... Scott est censé être mon meilleur ami et toi, tu es... Je ne comprends pas. »

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la chambre de Stiles et soupira.

- « C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Je vais y aller. Rejoindre Isaac. Te laisser digérer ça. » avoua-t-il, d'une voix froide.

Le lycanthrope se dirigea jusqu'à la porte du minuscule dortoir mais fut bien rapidement rattrapé par Stiles qui lui bloqua le passage en se collant à la porte. Derek tenta de lui lancer un regard dissuasif pour l'inciter à le laisser passer, mais pour une fois, l'humain était bien plus convaincant.

- « Ne me laisse pas. » souffla Stiles avec toute l'impulsivité dont il pouvait faire preuve. « Si tu dois me protéger, fais-le jusqu'au bout. Ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse jamais. »

Apparemment, être l'ami de Rebekah avait déteint sur lui. Voilà qu'il parlait comme elle, laissait tournoyer ses pensées sans aucune gêne. Derek ressentit chacun de ces mots glisser sur sa peau. Il se retint de respirer toute la durée de la sentence.

- « Le couvre-feu, Stiles. Si le gardien me trouve ici, je suis foutu. »

- « Alors je viens à l'hôtel avec toi. »

- « Non... »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Derek refusait qu'il l'accompagne.

- « Si tu quittes le dortoir, cela pourrait attirer les soupçons sur toi. »

- « C'est à dire ? »

- « C'est à dire que les flics sont à la recherche du moindre indice, du moindre comportement suspect. (…) Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un minois adorable qu'ils ne vont pas enquêter sur toi. »

Les yeux rougis de Stiles s'effacèrent bien vite lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de l'Alpha. Il resta un long moment à regarder son aîné et un sourire se dessina enfin sur ses lèvres.

- « Je te déteste. » chuchota le jeune humain.

- « Je sais. » répondit simplement le lycanthrope.

D'un geste sûr et presque affectueux, Derek poussa Stiles sur le côté et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. L'étudiant ne protesta pas et se dégagea du chemin, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Il attendit que Derek se retourne. Derek se retournait toujours avant de partir. Il aimait avoir le dernier mot. Ou bien il aimait juste porter un dernier regard sur son protégé.

Cette fois-ci ne fut pas l'exception à la règle. Derek se retourna et entrouvrit les lèvres. Il fut pourtant interrompu par Stiles qui parla à sa place :

- « Tu vas me dire qu'il ne faut pas que j'hésite à t'appeler si jamais j'ai un problème, c'est ça ? » se moqua l'étudiant.

- « Si tu as un problème, je le saurais bien avant que tu sortes ton téléphone. Je le sens, quand tu es en danger. »

Le son de la voix de Derek ne pouvait pas être plus sérieux et franc. Stiles hocha simplement la tête, troublé par ces paroles.

- « Je voulais juste te dire que parler à ton père a été l'une des décisions les plus difficiles à prendre dans ma vie. (…) J'aurais voulu que tu sois celui qui lui annonce l'existence des loups-garous. Je suis désolé de t'avoir volé ce moment. Tu as le droit de me détester. Scott me déteste parce que je l'ai embarqué là-dedans. Et je me déteste moi-même pour ça. (…) Je te promets que l'on n'avait pas le choix. »

- « Je sais, Derek. » lança simplement la voix douce de Stiles.

L'étudiant aurait pu se moquer de Derek parce qu'en quelques secondes, il venait de parler plus qu'au cours des deux derniers mois. Pourtant, Stiles resta silencieux et lui accorda un sourire débonnaire. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il ne détestait pas Hale. Au contraire. Il ne comprendrait peut-être jamais pourquoi Derek avait osé tout avouer à son père. Ils se disputeraient peut-être à ce sujet pour les années à venir. Mais jamais Stiles ne détesterait réellement Derek Hale.

- « Va dormir, maintenant. » souffla Stiles.

Il regarda Derek s'éloigner dans le couloir, referma enfin la porte de sa chambre universitaire et se laissa glisser le long du mur glacial, sa tête se retrouvant très vite entre ses mains, les larmes tant réprimées descendant désormais en cascade sur ses joues pâles.

# # #

La main de la jeune femme était posée sur la joue de Scott dont le visage était toujours transformé. Il avait eu un mal fou à montrer cette facette de lui. Il ne voulait pas que Rebekah prenne peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'évapore de son univers à tout jamais. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'est qu'elle conserve cette part d'innocence qui le séduisait depuis le premier jour. Pourtant, il avait fini par se transformer face à elle. C'était une mise à nu. Sans détours. Sans fioritures. Un strip-tease de l'âme.

L'étudiante n'avait pas frémit un seul instant. Elle avait observé le visage de Scott changer et elle avait gardé le même regard bienveillant sur son ami. Rebekah avait ensuite approché sa main pour rassurer le jeune lycanthrope. Désormais, les doigts de la jeune femme glissait sur la mâchoire de McCall avec douceur et habileté. Le brun ne s'était pas attendu à autant de calme de la part de son amie. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il venait d'annoncer était tout à fait naturel.

- « Tu es une belle personne. » susurra Rebekah, comme si elle comprenait que dans la tête de Scott, les doutes faisaient rage.

Peu à peu, le visage du lycanthrope reprit apparence humaine et Rebekah laissa retomber sa main. Le compliment que venait de lui faire la jeune femme le touchait plus que n'importe quel autre compliment. Parfois, Scott se sentait comme un monstre. Certains jours, il ne supportait plus ce qu'il était. Là, avec les mots délicats de son amie, il était prêt à porter ce poids sur ses épaules.

- « Rien n'a changé, Scott McCall. » lança l'étudiante, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- « Tu ne peux pas dire ça... » répondit Scott, les yeux baissés sur la main de Rebekah qu'il crevait d'envie d'attraper. « Tout a changé. »

- « Tandis que tu te transformais, je m'accrochais à tes yeux. Eux, ils ne changent pas. (…) Je te regardais droit dans les yeux et j'avais confiance. »

Chaque mot prononcé par Rebekah résonnait dans la cage thoracique de McCall. Il aurait voulu être plus fort face à elle. Malheureusement, une larme ne tarda pas à rouler sur sa joue. Larme qui fut attrapée au vol par les doigts glacés d'émotion de son interlocutrice.

- « Tu dois te rendre à l'hôtel. Tu sais bien que si Forrester ou les policiers te trouvent dans ma chambre, tu risques gros. »

- « J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. » soupira-t-il.

- « Il fera jour demain, paraît-il. Et je n'aurais pas disparu. Je t'attendrai et j'écouterai tout ce que tu veux me dire. (…) Pour l'instant, ne prend pas de risques inutiles, et file à l'hôtel. »

Comme toujours, Rebekah avait raison.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, Scott se retourna une dernière fois et lança :

- « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton nom de famille. »

- « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » riposta la jeune femme, visiblement perturbée par cette drôle d'interrogation.

- « Tout à l'heure, tu m'as appelé par mon nom complet. J'aimerais juste savoir le tien. Je suis plus curieux que tu ne l'es. »

Rebekah lui adressa un maigre sourire et se passa la main dans la nuque, apparemment gênée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette information semblait avoir de l'importance maintenant. Tout en regardant Scott d'un drôle d'air, la jeune femme haussa légèrement les épaules et finit par répondre d'une petite voix :

- « LaRose. Rebekah LaRose. »

Un air triomphant s'installa sur le visage de Scott. Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha à nouveau de la blonde. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pâle qui rougit instantanément sous cet assaut.

- « Tu es merveilleuse, Rebekah LaRose. » murmura-t-il à son oreille, d'une voix rauque et enivrante.

Il reprit le chemin de la sortie et se retourna encore une fois, les yeux malicieux.

- « Ça fait plus d'effet quand le nom est prononcé en entier, non ?! » taquina-t-il.

Rebekah resta silencieuse et le regarda sortir de la pièce, les yeux brillants. Elle songea un instant à le retenir et le faire prisonnier de ces quatre murs.

Scott McCall avait raison. Entendre son nom ainsi susurré la rendait un peu plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

# # #

- « Stiles ! » lança la voix joyeuse du Shérif lorsqu'il décrocha son téléphone.

- « Salut Papa. »

Le ton monotone et angoissé de Stiles ne passa pas inaperçu. A l'autre bout du fil, le Shérif Stilinski baissa les yeux et poussa doucement le verre de whisky qu'il était en train de boire dans le salon.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, fiston ? »

L'étudiant ne réussit pas à contenir plus longtemps les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater. La voix tremblotante, il avoua à son père :

- « Je suis désolé, P'pa. Je... Tout ça c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt, j'aurais du... »

- « Oh... » répondit simplement le Shérif face à la détresse de son fils, comprenant enfin ce qui lui valait cet étrange appel. « Stiles... » continua-t-il. « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Je comprends beaucoup de choses maintenant. »

- « J'aurais du être celui qui t'annonce ça. Pas Derek. Pas Scott. Moi, ton fils. »

- « Ce qui est fait est fait. L'important, c'est que tu sois en sécurité à Washington. Loin de Beacon Hills. »

Stiles garda pour lui le meurtre qui venait d'avoir lieu à l'université. Il ne voulait pas alarmer son père. Il savait que le Shérif était capable de tout plaquer pour venir rejoindre son fils et le protéger. Le père était aussi impulsif que le fils. Aussi aimant et généreux. Aussi volcanique et héroïque.

- « Derek et Scott savaient très bien que si je n'étais pas dans la confidence, tu aurais fini par savoir qu'il y avait des meurtres à Beacon Hills. Et si... »

- « Et si j'avais su qu'il y avait des meurtres à Beacon Hills, j'aurais sauté dans la Jeep pour rentrer au bercail. »

- « Exactement. » admit le Shérif d'une voix douce. « Et tu aurais foutu ton année universitaire en l'air. Personne ne veut ça. Tout le monde veut que tu aies une vie normale. Derek et Scott les premiers. Ne leur en veut pas pour m'avoir tout raconté. Il fallait bien que je sois au courant un jour ou l'autre. »

Le jeune humain resta longuement silencieux, analysant la voix calme et posée de son père. Apparemment, il avait eu le temps de digérer cette vague de surnaturel. Cela rassurait un peu Stiles dont la boule de larmes coincée dans sa gorge se dissipait peu à peu. Malheureusement, lorsque son père reprit la parole, l'angoisse refit son apparition, plus violente encore :

- « Derek tenait vraiment à ce que tu ne sois pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Beacon Hills. Je... Scott n'a pas su tenir sa langue, c'est ça ? »

A nouveau, le silence fendit la conversation. Stiles aurait voulu mentir à son père un peu plus longtemps. Pourtant, l'étudiant décida qu'il en avait fini avec les mensonges. Alors il expliqua. Il parla de Dani. Et de Calvin. Du triskele sur le bras du cadavre. De Scott, Derek et Isaac s'installant à Washington. Le Shérif était resté silencieux à l'autre bout du fil. Il voulait faire confiance à son fils. Faire confiance à Scott. Même à Isaac. Mais il restait toujours Derek Hale. Le Shérif n'était pas sûr d'être capable de faire confiance à cet homme, un jour.

- « D'accord. » répondit simplement le père de Stiles.

- « Tu es fâché. » constata Stilinski Jr.

- « Non. Juste inquiet. » soupira le Shérif. « Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux plus t'empêcher de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. Je sais que ta vie est là-bas, désormais. Mais... Promet-moi de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. »

- « Tu me connais... » se moqua Stiles, réussissant enfin à sourire légèrement.

- « Justement, Stiles. Je ne te connais que trop bien. Je dois te rappeler que tu es mon fils ? »

- « Pas la peine... La tâche de naissance que j'ai au dessus du genou droit me le rappelle tous les jours. »

- « Ne te plains pas... Cette tâche de naissance est une véritable fierté chez les Stilinski. »

Dans sa chambre étudiante, Stiles secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Inconsciemment, il remonta son pantalon sur sa jambe droite jusqu'à voir la fameuse tâche de naissance rosée. Pour la première fois, il constata avec amusement que cette tâche ressemblait fortement à un quartier de lune. Il haussa les épaules et ajouta à l'égard de son père :

- « Derek n'a pas voulu m'expliquer en détail pour les deux meurtres qui ont eu lieu à Beacon Hills... Tu ne voudrais pas le faire, toi ? »

- « Tu veux que ton vieux père finisse égorgé par l'autre loup lunatique ? » riposta le Shérif.

- « Derek n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. »

- « Peut-être. »

- « Papa ! Tu peux avoir confiance en Derek. »

- « Tu as confiance en lui ? Autant qu'en Scott ? »

Cette question mit mal à l'aise le jeune humain, qui commença à se mordiller férocement la lèvre inférieure. Pendant de longues secondes, il réfléchit à la réponse adaptée.

- « Ils font tous les deux des erreurs. J'en fais aussi. Mais, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je mettrais ma vie entre les mains de Derek sans même hésiter. »

Les joues de l'étudiant rougirent lorsqu'il s'entendit parler. Ses propres paroles le mettaient mal à l'aise. Stiles n'en revenait pas de parler ainsi de Derek. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait une confiance aveugle en ce loup solitaire.

- « Le premier meurtre a eu lieu il y a quatre mois. » avoua enfin le Shérif. « Une jeune étudiante de l'université de Beacon Hills. Sur son bras était dessiné un... »

- « Un triskele. » l'interrompit immédiatement Stiles.

- « Non, pas un triskele. Il s'agissait d'un autre symbole, en fait. Une sorte de 'S' encerclé. »

- « Un 'S' ? » répéta machinalement Stiles. « Derek t'a expliqué ce que ça signifie ? »

- « Apparemment, Derek ne connaît absolument pas ce symbole. C'est pourquoi le premier meurtre ne l'a pas vraiment alarmé. Il a cru que c'était un meurtre sans lien avec les loups-garous. »

- « Et le deuxième meurtre, alors ? »

- « Une nouvelle étudiante de l'université, il y a deux mois à peine. Par contre, le symbole dessiné sur son bras, Derek, Scott et Isaac le connaissaient. Une sorte de spirale qui représenterait la... »

- « La revanche. » compléta le jeune étudiant. « Je ne comprends pas. (…) Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Pourquoi les meurtres se déplacent à Washington ? Ça n'a aucun sens. »

- « Il se fait tard, Stiles. Tu as cours demain. Tu y réfléchiras plus tard. »

- « Un psychopathe revanchard se trimbale dans la ville où étudie ton fils et toi, tu lui conseilles d'aller tranquillement se coucher ? »

- « Personne ne peut rien faire de plus, Stiles. J'ai l'impression que le meurtrier laisse volontairement des indices à travers ses meurtres. »

Le Shérif avait raison. Bien sûr, Stiles avait remarqué que les meurtres se déroulaient tous les deux mois. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il en était ainsi. Était-ce une sorte de rituel ? Le chiffre deux avait-il une quelconque signification ?

- « Alors quoi ? On attend patiemment deux mois que quelqu'un se fasse tuer pour avoir le prochain indice ? »

- « Malheureusement, on n'a pas vraiment d'autres choix. On va tous continuer à chercher de notre côté, mais crois-moi, on manque cruellement de preuves et d'indices. »

L'étudiant soupira et s'allongea violemment sur son lit. Ce fut en cet instant précis qu'il se rendit compte que toute son angoisse s'était dissipée grâce à cette conversation avec son père. Le son de voix du Shérif l'apaisait et lui donnait l'impression d'être chez lui. Malgré ce qu'avait dit son paternel, la maison de Stiles serait toujours Beacon Hills. Son véritable chez-lui serait toujours là où son adorable père vivait.

- « Merci P'pa. » souffla Stiles.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pour réagir comme ça. De ne pas essayer de me faire revenir près de toi et m'enfermer dans un placard à balais pour qu'il ne m'arrive jamais rien. »

- « Tu as trop lu Harry Potter, Stiles. Les placards à balais, c'est démodé. »

Enlacer un téléphone ne servait à rien. Pourtant, Stiles en crevait d'envie. Juste pour se sentir encore un peu plus près de son père.

# # #

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Rebekah gratta à la porte de Stiles, elle présentait un magnifique sourire lumineux sur les lèvres. Quant à son meilleur ami, de longues cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Stilinski avait eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à échanger des textos avec Scott. Dans un premier temps, l'humain avait tenté d'être froid envers McCall. Pourtant, Stiles n'avait pas résisté longtemps aux excuses de son meilleur ami. Ensuite, ils avaient échangé des théories sur les symboles, sur les meurtres,... Scott avait fini par s'écrouler de fatigue tandis que les deux yeux noisettes de Stiles restaient grands ouverts. Il avait enfin reçu un texto de Derek lui intimant de dormir. L'étudiant ne savait pas comment l'Alpha avait réussi à savoir qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait décidé de ne pas se poser la question. Il avait simplement fermé les yeux et avait obéit.

- « Tu as une tête de déterré, Stiles. » se moqua Rebekah, un fin sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

- « Merci, Rebekah. Tu as décidément toujours le mot pour me faire plaisir de bon matin. »

Rebekah claqua une bise sur la joue de son ami et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner vers l'université. Ils croisèrent quelques visages fermés, encore sous le choc de l'assassinat de Calvin. Comme la veille, ils aperçurent au loin Dani Hartell, qui semblait un peu plus fatiguée encore, pourtant cachée par ses grosses lunettes noires. L'ambiance à Georgetown était pesante, bien loin de l'innocence des premiers mois.

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent sans un mot au milieu de l'amphithéâtre et en attendant que le cours commence, Rebekah incita Stiles à poser sa tête sur son épaule pour qu'il puisse se détendre un peu. L'étudiant ne se fit pas prier et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il aurait pu demander à Rebekah comment elle se sentait après l'annonce de Scott. Cependant, McCall avait déjà raconté à Stiles la réaction de la jeune femme en long, en large et en travers. Puis, au vu du sourire qui illuminait le visage pâle de son amie, Rebekah paraissait étonnamment sereine.

En réalité, une autre question taraudait le pauvre Stiles. Il ne réussit pas à la contenir très longtemps.

- « Il se passe quoi entre Scott et toi ? » demanda-t-il, plus agressif qu'il ne le désirait.

Le visage de Rebekah se referma immédiatement et elle donna un coup d'épaule pour faire tomber la tête de Stiles. Ce dernier protesta face à cette soudaine violence puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, attendant une réponse de la part de la jeune femme.

- « Il se passe quoi entre Derek et toi ? » contre-attaqua Rebekah, un air de défi sur le visage.

- « N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. » se braqua l'étudiant, faisant les yeux noirs à son amie.

- « Toi non plus. »

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder durement. Se rendant enfin compte du ridicule de la situation, ils éclatèrent de rire. Rebekah donna une tape dans le dos de Stiles qui riposta bien vite en tirant la langue à la jeune femme. Ils furent interrompu dans leurs gamineries lorsque leur professeur pénétra dans l'amphithéâtre. Le cours commença mais Stiles se pencha vers Rebekah et lui souffla d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux :

- « Scott est comme mon frère. Mais ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui. Tout serait bien trop compliqué. »

_'Trop tard'_ faillit répondre Rebekah. Au lieu de ça, elle fit semblant d'acquiescer aux propos de son meilleur ami.

# # #

- « Donc on va vraiment attendre deux mois que quelqu'un d'autre meurt ? » s'indigna Stiles en lançant un regard noir à l'Alpha qui restait les bras croisés assis sur le banc alors que tous les autres étaient assis dans l'herbe. « Et tu ne veux pas t'asseoir par terre comme tout le monde ? » râla l'étudiant.

- « Tu m'emmerdes, Stiles. »

Pourtant, Derek finit par rejoindre les autres sur la pelouse du parc du campus. Isaac, Scott et Rebekah se mordirent fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Stiles tenta d'ignorer les regards entendus de ses amis et prit un air fier lorsqu'il vit Derek poser son postérieur à ses côtés.

- « T'es content ? » pesta le lycanthrope.

Stiles hocha vivement la tête et cette fois, les trois autres explosèrent de rire sous le regard agacé de l'Alpha. Soudain, Derek montra Rebekah du doigt avec une certaine violence, ce qui la fit sursauter. La main de Scott se glissa dans le dos de cette dernière pour la rassurer. Stiles baissa les yeux et soupira doucement. Il savait que si Scott et Rebekah s'entichaient l'un de l'autre, tout deviendrait encore plus compliqué que ça ne l'était déjà.

- « Scott t'a tout raconté ? » questionna Derek.

- « Oui. Isaac et lui ont fini de me raconter ce midi. » osa timidement la demoiselle.

Isaac accorda un clin d'œil bienveillant à la jeune femme pour l'encourager à ne pas être effrayée par les sautes d'humeur de Derek. Hale était impressionnant quand il le voulait, mais jamais il n'aurait osé faire de mal à une personne aussi appréciée au sein de la meute que Rebekah.

- « Tu as intérêt de tenir ta langue. » intima l'Alpha d'une voix dure et autoritaire.

- « C'est bon, Derek. Tu n'es pas obligé de la menacer comme ça. » renchérit Scott, ne supportant pas le ton qu'employait l'Alpha avec cette fille qu'il adorait tant.

Derek resta un long moment à regarder Rebekah les sourcils froncés puis enfin, son visage se détendit et il hocha doucement la tête. Hale n'était pas certain de faire confiance à cette fille. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait encore confiance à personne. Il avait perdu cette qualité des années auparavant. Personne n'avait réussi à gagner sa confiance depuis.

- « J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose... »

La douce voix de Rebekah fit virevolter les pupilles jusqu'à son visage poupin. Les joues rougissantes, elle prit une longue inspiration avant d'annoncer :

- « Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce que peut-être ce 'S' encerclé qui a été dessiné sur le premier corps ? »

Les trois lycanthropes et Stiles secouèrent négativement la tête. Ils avaient cherché longuement ce que cela pouvait signifier. Ils s'étaient creusés la tête mais n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant.

- « Et s'il s'agissait de l'initiale d'un nom ? »

- « Genre, Snoop Dogg ? » se moqua Stiles, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie.

- « Ou Sakura ! » ricana Scott.

Isaac Lahey se marrait comme un idiot en entendant les inepties des deux compères. Ils n'en loupaient pas une pour faire les pitres. Même dans les situations les plus perturbantes.

Quant à Derek et Rebekah, ils ne riaient pas. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux avec gravité. L'Alpha avait comprit où voulait en venir la jeune femme. Tout doucement, entre les rires des trois gamins, il lança :

- « Ou Stiles. »

Les trois amis cessèrent immédiatement de s'esclaffer. Bien vite, Rebekah ajouta avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix :

- « Ou Scott. »

Les cinq jeunes gens restèrent silencieux après cette révélation. Derek adressa un sourire bienveillant mais mélancolique à Rebekah. Grâce à elle, ils venaient de faire un pas de géant.

- « Comment on a pu ne pas penser à ça ? » grommela Stiles.

- « Et tu penses que ça voudrait dire quoi ? » demanda McCall à l'intention de Rebekah qui jouait désormais nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- « Si tu associes la spirale et le triskele, cela pourrait vouloir signifier qu'un ou plusieurs loups-garous cherchent à se venger. Peut-être qu'ils cherchent à faire porter le chapeau soit à Scott, soit à Stiles. (…) J'en sais rien, en fait. Ce sont juste des paroles en l'air. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de chacun d'entre eux. L'angoisse était palpable. Rebekah s'en voulait presque d'avoir émis cette théorie. Elle sentait que désormais, tout le monde était un peu plus tourmenté.

Après de longues minutes, Isaac osa enfin rompre le silence :

- « Et ils voudraient se venger de quoi ? »

- « Moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » se justifia Stiles en levant les mains en l'air, ce qui réussit à faire sourire Lahey.

- « Je pense que les symboles nous livrent un message. Il va vraiment falloir attendre le prochain meurtre pour que nous sachions de quoi ce ou ces loups-garous veulent se venger. » lança nonchalamment Derek.

- « Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? » demanda violemment Stiles qui n'en revenait pas du ton détaché qu'empruntait Derek.

- « Avec quoi ? »

- « Avec le fait de laisser mourir un autre innocent ? »

- « Parce que tu crois qu'on a le choix, Stiles ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse que chaque fois qu'on se sort d'une histoire, une autre nous tombe dessus ? Non, ça ne m'amuse pas. J'aimerais bien avoir la paix, pour une fois. Mais c'est impossible ! »

Derek s'était brutalement relevé et des flammes rouges s'étaient mises à danser dans ses pupilles azures. A son tour, Stiles se leva et attrapa le poignet du lycanthrope.

- « Calme-toi... » souffla l'étudiant à l'égard d l'Alpha. « Je vois bien que tu es fatigué. Et je sais que tu fais tout ton possible pour aider tout le monde. »

Les yeux de Derek reprirent leur teinte normale alors qu'Isaac, Scott et Rebekah observaient la scène qui était plutôt déconcertante. L'Alpha hocha doucement la tête mais Stiles ne relâcha pas le poignet de son aîné pour autant.

- « Laisse-moi t'aider. » susurra-t-il à nouveau. « Laisse-nous t'aider. (...) Tu veux toujours tout accomplir tout seul. Ça va finir par te tuer. (…) Je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un d'autre mourir juste parce que tu es fatigué. Parce que c'est ce qu'il se passe. Tu es exténué et tu baisses les armes. (…) Je t'admire Derek, mais il est temps que tu acceptes de l'aide. Il est temps que tu ranges ta fierté. Que tu aies confiance en nous comme on a confiance en toi. »

Derrière Stiles, Rebekah, Scott et Isaac s'étaient aussi relevés. La jeune femme avait sourit en entendant le discours de son meilleur ami. Elle était presque fière de l'entendre parler ainsi. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Rebekah avait remarqué que Stiles avait évolué. Elle était persuadée d'y avoir contribué, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

- « Scott, Isaac et moi, on peut porter ce poids avec toi. Tu n'as pas toujours besoin d'être seul. »

Scott et Isaac s'étaient avancés et ils posèrent chacun une main sur les épaules de Derek qui frissonna un peu à ce contact. Le sourire de Rebekah s'agrandit encore un peu plus. Elle comprenait enfin le sens du mot _'meute'_.

Visiblement ému, Derek gardait les yeux baissés. Lorsqu'il les releva, Stiles lui accorda un doux sourire.

- « Tu te prends pour qui, Stilinski ? » lança l'Alpha d'un air mauvais.

Immédiatement, les mains de Scott et Isaac tombèrent des épaules de Derek, comme brûlées par le ton glacial de leur aîné. Quant à Stiles, il déglutit difficilement, ne s'attendant pas une seule seconde à cette réaction.

- « Arrête de jouer au héros. Tu crois que tes beaux discours vont m'émouvoir ? Je n'ai confiance en personne. Surtout pas en un humain insupportable dans ton genre. »

Stiles tenta de cacher son abattement en ricanant légèrement. Pourtant, les yeux du jeune humain s'étaient embués de larmes au fur et à mesure que Derek parlait.

- « D'accord. » lança simplement l'étudiant tandis que l'Alpha prenait la fuite à grandes enjambées sous les regards affligés de Scott, Isaac et Rebekah.

Personne ne comprenait Derek.

Personne n'avait jamais compris Derek.

Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de comprendre qui était vraiment Derek.

Sauf Stiles.

Et il était là, le problème.

Stiles commençait à percevoir la lumière.

La lumière du cœur de Derek qui ne demandait qu'à briller chaque jour un peu plus encore.

Chaque fois que Stiles frôlait les photons de lumière du bout des doigts, le palpitant de Derek se refermait, laissant Stiles chaque fois plus orphelin.

Stiles s'approchait.

Derek fuyait. Parce qu'il savait qu'un jour, il ne serait plus capable de fuir.

* * *

**Alors, vous détestez Derek d'avoir réagi ainsi, j'imagine ? Sinon, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Quels sont vos passages préférés ? **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos petits commentaires trognons, comme toujours, vous savez comme j'aime ça !**

**A très vite, je vous embrasse fort !**


	4. part three : hide yourself away

**Bonsoir/Bonjour (rayez la mention inutile) mes cocos :) **

**Encore une fois, excusez-moi pour l'attente. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre saura répondre à vos attentes. Personnellement, je me suis énormément amusée à l'écrire. :D**

**Comme vous allez le voir très vite, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus détendu et plus drôle que les précédents ! J'espère donc que cela vous plaira ! Et la suite promet d'être plus déjantée encore.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture :) :3**

* * *

_~ part three: hide yourself away_

Plus d'une semaine avait passé depuis que Derek avait quitté le parc du campus en se la jouant tragédien grec. Blessé au plus profond de son ego, Stiles avait décidé de ne pas aller trouver l'Alpha pour de plus amples explications qui n'auraient sans doute servi à rien. Quant à Hale, il était resté muré dans le silence le plus complet, restant les trois quart du temps enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré et commençait sérieusement à agacer Isaac, Scott et Rebekah qui avaient l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux gamins. Tous trois s'accordaient à dire que Derek y avait été un peu fort avec le jeune humain. Ils étaient encore choqués par le ton employé par l'Alpha ainsi que par les yeux larmoyants de leur ami Stiles. Ils avaient pourtant essayé d'arrondir les angles. Ils avaient tenté de faire sortir Derek de sa torpeur. Ils l'avaient poussé à s'excuser auprès de Stilinski, à avouer que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Rebekah avait fait sa moue la plus adorable, Scott son regard le plus doux, Isaac son sourire le plus lumineux. Rien n'y avait fait, Derek était resté Derek.

Stiles aussi s'était un peu renfermé depuis ce fameux après-midi. Il avait tenté de garder la tête froide mais en vérité, les paroles de Derek l'avaient énormément humilié et blessé. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Un jour, Rebekah avait simplement dit à McCall et Lahey : _'Derek doit vraiment aimer Stiles pour l'ignorer avec une telle virulence.'_ Scott et Isaac avaient échangé un drôle de regard. Ils avaient toujours su que Derek et Stiles partageaient une relation particulière. Cependant, ils n'avaient jamais pensé à de l'amour. Là, face à la déclaration de Rebekah, ils avaient compris qu'elle avait raison. Derek aimait Stiles. Et vice versa. Le constat était à la fois choquant et évident.

Isaac, Scott et Rebekah avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Lorsqu'ils s'amusaient un peu trop tous les trois, ils culpabilisaient. Pourtant, leur amitié naissante se lisait dans leurs regards complices et leurs sourires malicieux. Parfois, il suffisait que Lahey lance une grimace pour que Rebekah l'attrape au vol et éclate de rire. D'autres fois, la demoiselle posait ses mains sur les yeux de Scott en susurrant _'Surprise'_ à son oreille. Ça suffisait pour faire sourire McCall.

Tous trois s'en voulaient un peu de s'être éloignés de Stiles et de Derek. Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'autre solution. La situation n'était plus vivable. La rancœur de Stiles envers Derek était insupportable. Jamais Scott n'avait vu son meilleur ami se comporter avec autant d'amertume contre quelqu'un. Depuis leur altercation, Stiles et Derek avaient soigneusement évité de se croiser. En l'espace de neuf jours, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Pas même un seul regard.

- « Franchement, tu me saoules. » lança nonchalamment Isaac à son Alpha.

Derek, allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, se redressa sur ses coudes, les traits serrés, l'air sévère.

- « Pardon ? »

On aurait dit un père choqué par les paroles de son fils. Isaac baissa alors les yeux, conscient qu'il n'avait pas à parler comme ça à Derek. L'Alpha avait toujours cette autorité déconcertante sur son bêta. Lahey passa une main sur sa nuque, ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non tenter une nouvelle fois de faire réaliser à Derek que la situation était stupide et n'avait que trop duré.

- « Tu ne veux vraiment pas parler avec Stiles ? »

- « Pour lui dire quoi ? »

- « T'excuser serait un bon départ. »

- « Je n'ai pas à m'excuser, Isaac. Ce gamin est curieux, arrogant, impulsif et terriblement agaçant. »

Isaac n'aimait pas entendre Derek décrire ainsi Stiles. Dans le fond, Lahey savait que l'Alpha pensait strictement l'inverse mais était incapable de l'avouer. C'était tellement plus facile pour Derek de cracher sur les qualités évidentes du jeune humain. Tellement plus facile d'éviter la discussion terrible où il devrait avouer son attirance pour Stiles.

- « Franchement, Derek. Tu as sans doute découvert ses défauts dès la première fois où tu l'as vu. (…) Tu n'aurais jamais du le laisser s'attacher à toi comme tu l'as fait si tu comptes lui balancer ses quatre vérités en pleine figure dès qu'il fait un pas de travers. »

Isaac n'aurait jamais pensé prendre la défense de Stiles. Il était le premier à déblatérer des heures entières sur les défauts de l'humain. Lahey ne supportait pas l'ironie quasi-perpétuelle de Stiles et encore moins la façon qu'il avait d'utiliser des milliers de mots en quelques secondes.

- « Il ne s'est pas attaché à moi. » grogna Derek.

- « Bien sûr que si ! On s'est tous attaché à toi. Stiles un peu plus encore. »

Dépité, l'Alpha se laissa retomber sur le lit, attrapa un oreiller et le posa simplement sur son visage. Il n'y voyait pas un effet dramatique, c'était juste son besoin en cet instant : se cacher le visage pour faire disparaître la culpabilité qui s'y lisait.

- « Tu sais ce que Rebekah dit de toi ? » demanda Isaac, plus énervé qu'il le désirait. « Que tu n'es qu'un handicapé des sentiments. Plus ça avance, plus je pense qu'elle a raison. (…) Je croyais sérieusement que t'étais plus débrouillard que ça, Derek. Que t'étais capable de baisser la garde et d'aller le confronter. (…) Parce que t'as peur qu'il t'en veuille, c'est ça ? Crois-moi, plus tu attendras, plus il te détestera. (…) T'as été vache avec lui. Pour de vrai. Il a besoin de savoir que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit. »

L'oreiller ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- « Tu as confiance en Stiles. Je le sais très bien, Derek. Quoi que tu dise. Toutes tes cellules laissent transparaître que tu as plus confiance en lui qu'en toi-même. (…) Je crois juste que tu as peur du pouvoir qu'il a sur toi. »

C'était plus facile de parler à un coussin qu'à Derek. Le bêta quitta cependant la chambre d'hôtel en soupirant, conscient que son Alpha ne prendrait pas la peine de se défendre. Ce qu'Isaac venait de dire ne changerait peut-être pas le court des choses mais au moins, il avait réussi à dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce que tout le monde avait sur le cœur et que personne n'avait été capable d'avouer auparavant.

# # #

- « Ok, j'ai fini de bouder. »

Stiles venait de débarquer dans la chambre de Rebekah tout sourire en balançant cette phrase le plus naturellement du monde. Comme si le monde tournait au rythme de Stiles Stilinski. Comme si la vie s'était arrêtée le temps qu'il fasse son caprice. Isaac, Scott et Rebekah levèrent les yeux vers lui, un peu déconcertés par ce revirement de situation. C'est là que Stiles comprit.

La vie avait continué pendant qu'il était resté terré dans sa chambre à ressasser les dures paroles de l'Alpha.

Ses trois amis avaient ri ensemble, blagué, s'étaient racontés leurs histoires. A cause de son amour pour Derek, Stiles avait loupé tout ça. Il fut frappé par les mines indifférentes qui s'étaient tournées vers lui. Comme si Isaac, Scott et Rebekah savaient que Stiles reviendrait la bouche en cœur lorsqu'il serait calmé. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment étonnés, encore moins décidés à lui sauter dans les bras. Si Derek avait agit comme un goujat, Stiles avait été lunatique et boudeur, ce qui avait énormément agacé les trois autres jeunes gens.

- « Je m'attendais à une réaction différente de votre part, mais bon... » se lamenta l'étudiant.

Après cette confession, ils restèrent silencieux. Stiles sentait que ses trois amis lui en voulaient d'avoir agi de cette façon. Seul le jeune humain savait à quel point cette semaine avait été un calvaire. Il n'avait fait que se rappeler les paroles de Derek et avait repassé en boucle les images du visage colérique auquel il avait eu à faire face.

Stiles s'attendait à des reproches. Vu leurs regards, il pensait que Scott, Isaac et Rebekah n'hésiteraient pas à lui balancer en pleine figure à quel point il avait agit comme un gamin. Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ses amis comprenaient. Ils savaient à quel point la réaction de Derek avait été dure à encaisser.

D'un geste doux, Rebekah invita Stiles à venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Tel un chat, elle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son meilleur ami, ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Sa main glissa jusqu'à attraper celle de l'étudiant et elle entrelaça leurs doigts. En face d'eux, assis sur des coussins posés au sol, Isaac et Scott souriaient comme des enfants.

Il ne manquait plus que Derek pour qu'ils se sentent réellement au complet.

# # #

Le lendemain, un samedi plutôt frais de ce début février, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans un café de la ville, bien décidés à se réchauffer autour d'un bon chocolat viennois. Isaac avait convié Derek à les rejoindre mais bien sûr, le grand loup-garou n'avait pas pointé le bout de sa truffe.

- « Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé par terre à la sortie du campus. » lança Isaac.

Il agitait un petit prospectus de couleur orange. Stiles l'attrapa à la volée et s'empressa de lire ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

- « Les Oméga organisent une soirée. »

- « Les Oméga ? » répéta Scott en manquant de s'étouffer avec de la crème chantilly.

- « Oméga Kappa Mu. » expliqua la seule fille de la bande. « C'est une confrérie de notre université. Elle regroupe les élèves les plus fêtards de Georgetown. (…) Tu vois, Nick, le colocataire débile de Stiles ? Il a essayé d'y rentrer mais il a été considéré comme 'pas assez fêtard'. (…) Les fêtes des Oméga de Georgetown sont réputées pour être les meilleures du pays. »

- « Et c'est la première qu'ils organisent cette année. » renchérit Stiles. « Ce qui veut dire qu'elle va sans doute être mémorable. Même si à cause du couvre-feu, il y aura sans doute plein de flics partout. »

- « C'est ce soir ? » demanda Scott.

Stiles acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et d'un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Ils allaient débarquer à cette soirée et enfin laisser de côté l'ambiance austère qui avait ruiné la semaine précédente.

- « On y va ? » demanda à nouveau le lycanthrope brun, visiblement intéressé par l'idée d'aller à cette soirée.

- « Si tu promets de savoir te tenir. » se moqua Rebekah avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Les yeux de Scott s'écarquillèrent en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait cela. Rebekah approcha sa main du visage du loup-garou et attrapa la chantilly qui s'était logée sur le bout de son nez. Gourmande comme elle était, elle porta son doigt à sa bouche et avala la délicieuse crème. Les quatre amis se mirent à rire. C'était libérateur de rire à de telles bêtises.

- « Vous avez vu que c'est une soirée déguisée ? » précisa la jeune femme.

- « Et on est censés trouver un déguisement d'ici ce soir ? » se lamenta Isaac avant de boire une longue gorgée de chocolat.

- « Si tu as la flemme de chercher, tu n'as qu'à te transformer en loup-garou le temps de la soirée. Je suis sûr que les gens ne feront que te complimenter sur ton déguisement. (…) Même si franchement, t'es plus mignon au naturel. »

Stiles venait de parler à une vitesse alarmante. Stiles, quoi. Quant à Isaac, il leva un sourcil, analysant un instant la proposition de l'humain.

- « Tu viens vraiment de dire que j'étais mignon ? » questionna Isaac, perturbé par les propos de son ami.

- « Ben quoi ? Tu sais très bien que tu es beau gosse, non ? »

- « Beau g... Arrête de te foutre de moi, Stiles. »

Isaac était devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine tandis que Scott et Rebekah regardaient la scène en rigolant silencieusement. Lahey avait toujours eu un cruel manque de confiance en lui. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé particulièrement beau. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs sans doute jamais posé la question. La plupart du temps, il évitait les miroirs, c'était plus simple.

- « Je ne me fiche pas de toi ! » lâcha Stiles qui perdait un peu patience face à la modestie du lycanthrope. « Scott, dis-lui, toi. »

McCall ne s'attendait pas à être pris à parti de la sorte. Il se mit à bredouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

- « Euh... Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour répondre. » riposta Scott. « Rebekah, t'en penses quoi ? »

Rebekah donna un coup de pied à Scott sous la table qui réprima une grimace. Voilà que McCall lui balançait la patate chaude. Elle se leva ensuite d'un bond après avoir avalé les dernières gouttes de son chocolat chaud. Elle attrapa Isaac par le bras et l'entraîna à faire de même.

- « J'en pense qu'Isaac ferait des fureurs ce soir s'il décidait de venir déguisé en Adam. »

- « En Adam ? » répéta Scott qui n'avait apparemment pas compris ce que venait de dire Rebekah.

Isaac avait compris lui et il se mit à rougir encore un peu plus si cela était possible. Le pauvre Lahey aurait souhaité que cette discussion ne débute jamais. Il aurait voulu creuser le trou le plus profond du monde et s'y enterrer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il maudissait Stiles pour avoir oser dire qu'il était mignon. Comme toujours, Stilinski parlait trop.

- « Nu, Scott. » expliqua Rebekah un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Scott était décidément d'une naïveté sidérante mais terriblement attachante. « S'il venait en Adam, il viendrait nu avec une feuille de vigne pour cacher ses parties. (…) Crois-moi, certaines filles tueraient pour voir un tel spectacle. »

Stiles riait de bon cœur face à l'air bête que prenait McCall en entendant les paroles de Rebekah. C'était presque aussi amusant que les joues écarlates de Lahey qui se faisait tout petit à côté de la jeune femme pipelette.

- « Tu viens, Isaac ? » demanda Rebekah, toujours pendue au bras du jeune lycanthrope aux cheveux frisés. « Je connais une petite boutique de déguisements en centre ville où on pourrait trouver notre bonheur. »

- « Euh... Et nous ? » lancèrent Stiles et Scott à l'unisson.

Rebekah se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Elle adorait ces deux gars-là. Elle adorait leur naturel et leur maladresse attendrissante. Elle adorait leur spontanéité à couper le souffle.

- « Vous ? Vous finissez sagement votre chocolat puis vous cherchez un déguisement de votre côté. On se retrouve ce soir à 20h00 tapantes au repère des Oméga. »

Parfois, la demoiselle LaRose était d'une autorité déconcertante. Elle ne laissa d'ailleurs même pas le temps à Stiles ou à Scott de répondre. Elle s'en allait déjà en petites foulées, entraînant dans sa course un Isaac déboussolé.

# # #

Là où Rebekah était une brise dans la vie de Stiles, elle était une tornade dans celle de Scott. Elle dévastait tout sur son passage. Elle bousculait sa vision des choses, ses convictions, ses sentiments. Elle détruisait mais reconstruisait tout dans la seconde qui suivait. Rebekah était à la fois le démon et l'ange pour Scott. Le démon qui déracinait ses certitudes, l'ange qui effaçait tout d'un simple sourire.

- « Tu es jaloux ? » demanda innocemment Stiles.

Scott sursauta en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Loin, bien loin, parties au moment où Rebekah avait quitté le café en compagnie d'Isaac.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Tu les regardais comme si tu étais jaloux. »

- « Je ne suis pas jaloux. » trancha Scott d'une voix glaciale et plongeant son nez dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

- « Tu as le droit de l'être. J'aimerais juste que tu me l'avoues, c'est tout. »

Scott releva la tête vers son ami d'enfance. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, simplement à se regarder. Parfois, ils arrivaient à se faire passer beaucoup d'informations sans même ouvrir la bouche. Stiles comprit immédiatement les pensées les plus profondes de Scott. D'un geste protecteur, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de McCall.

- « Tu crois que l'on peut aimer deux personnes à la fois ? » demanda soudain Scott, les yeux plus larmoyants qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Cette situation le terrassait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose. C'était comme si la vie lui donnait une grosse claque en lui hurlant : _'T'as pas tout vu, mon pote'_.

- « Je... » commença Stiles, déstabilisé par cette question. « Peut-être, ouais. (…) Alors c'est sûr ? T'es amoureux de Rebekah ? T'as pas juste un petit béguin de passage ? Je te connais Scott et... »

- « J'aimerais juste être capable de l'aimer correctement. J'aimerais qu'elle soit la seule. »

- « Ça, c'est à toi de le choisir. Si tu ne veux que Rebekah, tu dois être honnête avec Allison. »

La main de Stiles s'était resserrée sur le sweat de Scott. Il n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état. Il aurait souhaité être meilleur conseiller. Là, il se sentait impuissant face aux états d'âme de celui qu'il aimait comme un frère.

- « Justement, Stiles ! Il m'est impossible de ne plus aimer Allison. C'est Allison, quoi ! Je l'aimerais toujours, je crois. »

- « Je sais, Scott. (…) J'ai longtemps cru que je serais incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Lydia. Et puis en fait... »

Les joues de Stiles se mirent à rougir. Le jeune homme venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trop avancé dans son discours. Il n'avait jamais évoqué son amour pour Derek avec Scott. Pendant longtemps, Stiles n'avait pas su comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour l'Alpha. Désormais, il était quasi-certain qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Un amour pur mais compliqué comme on en voit uniquement dans les livres de Shakespeare. Depuis que Stiles avait pris conscience de cette réalité, il avait caché ses sentiments dans sa boîte à secrets au fin fond de son palpitant. Si Rebekah avait rapidement découvert le mystère, Stiles savait que Scott ne se doutait pas un instant de l'amour qu'il portait à Derek.

- « Derek... » souffla Scott.

- « Que... Comment tu sais ? » bafouilla Stiles, étonné d'entendre les paroles de McCall.

- « Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. C'était juste trop bizarre à accepter. (…) Puis j'ai écouté Rebekah parler de toi et Derek. C'est là que j'ai compris. »

- « Compris quoi ? »

- « Que vous vous aimez. »

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement. Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

- « Ouais, je crois que je l'aime, ce con. » avoua le jeune humain, jouant avec la cuillère de son chocolat. « Mais il ne m'aimera jamais. C'est impossible. Je tombe toujours amoureux de personnes qui me sont incompatibles. »

- « C'est faux. » trancha Scott avec autorité. « Je suis sûr qu'il peut apprendre à t'aimer comme tu l'aimes. Peut-être que c'est même déjà fait et que c'est ça qui lui fait peur. »

- « Ne raconte pas de bêtises. »

Stiles donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami tout en se mettant à rire. C'était le genre de rire qui sonnait faux. Le genre de rire nerveux qui voulait dire _'Je t'en supplie, changeons de sujet avant que je ne fondes en larmes'_.

- « Enfin bref... » souffla l'étudiant. « Le fait est que j'aimerais toujours Lydia. Juste pas de la même façon. »

- « T'es en train de me dire qu'il faut que j'accepte ce qui se passe entre Rebekah et moi ? »

- « J'en sais rien. Peut-être. Rebekah est une fille merveilleuse. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui la traite bien. »

Scott baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr d'être ce _'quelqu'un'_.

- « Tu sais, il y a quelques semaines, pour me rassurer, Rebekah a dit que tu avais le cœur assez grand pour nous aimer au moins tous les deux. » raconta le lycanthrope du bout des lèvres. « C'est ça le problème. Moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le cœur assez grand pour aimer une fille comme Rebekah. »

Cette fois, les yeux de Stiles s'embuèrent face à la détresse de Scott. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes, se regardant avec amitié. Il partageait cet amour fraternel indestructible. Cet amour qui survivrait à toutes les tempêtes de disputes.

- « Mec, tu es un cœur sur pattes. T'es un cœur de presque 75 kg. Crois-moi, c'est assez grand. »

Scott ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement à la réflexion de son meilleur ami. Préférant éviter la dégoulinade de sentiments, McCall se leva d'un bond et attrapa Stiles par le bras.

- « Déguisement, maintenant. »

- « A vos ordres, commandant McCall. »

# # #

- « Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir été kidnappé ? » railla Isaac.

Rebekah, qui avait toujours son bras autour de celui du jeune lycanthrope, fronça les sourcils en entendant ses dires.

- « Kidnappé ? » répéta la jeune femme. « Tu es en train de me dire qu'en ce moment, tu préférerais être ailleurs plutôt qu'avec moi ? C'est très aimable, Isaac. »

Elle faisait semblant d'être vexé. Elle savait bien ce que voulait dire Lahey. Il avait sans doute un peu raison. Rebekah avait kidnappé Isaac parce qu'elle avait besoin de son avis. Elle avait besoin de consulter la personne la plus neutre de ce groupe d'amis, celui qui aimait tout le monde avec égalité.

- « Tu sais très bien que je t'apprécie, Rebekah. (…) Je suis toujours content de partager un moment avec toi. »

La jeune femme lui adressa son plus charmant sourire.

- « Je t'aime beaucoup, Isaac. »

Elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la rue pour dire ça. Rebekah aimait toujours y mettre les formes lorsqu'elle faisait ses déclarations. Elle lâcha son bras pour se poster face à lui, ignorant la foule présente à cette heure de pointe. Elle espérait que Lahey se souviendrait à vie du jour où Rebekah LaRose lui avait fait une déclaration d'amitié en plein milieu de l'artère principale de Washington. Elle espérait qu'il se souvienne de cette odeur de marrons glacés et de pain d'épice qui régnait dans cette rue.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme. Il avait toujours besoin d'une raison. Il ne pensait pas être le genre de garçon qu'on aimait_ 'juste comme ça'_.

- « Je crois que je l'ai su tout de suite que tu étais un gars bien. T'as les yeux du type qui a traversé mille épreuves dans sa courte vie et qui tente de les oublier. Le visage du gars qui a pleuré plus qu'il n'a rit mais qui aujourd'hui préfère sourire. Le visage de celui qui veut faire vivre l'inverse à ceux qui l'entourent. Tu respires la générosité, Isaac. Je t'admire rien que pour ça. (…) J'aimerais tellement que tu sois capable de soigner tes blessures en te regardant dans le miroir. Parce que c'est comme ça que tu soignes les nôtres : grâce à ton sourire et tes yeux bleus bienveillants. »

Les lèvres d'Isaac s'étaient mises à trembler malgré lui. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Il ressemblait à un adorable chiot qu'on aurait abandonné sur le bord de la route. Rebekah s'approcha de lui, attrapa à nouveau son bras et se remit à marcher. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle détendit l'atmosphère d'un :

- « Et en plus, comme l'a dit Stiles, t'es beau gosse. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et de souffler un : _'Merci'_. Isaac Lahey n'avait pas l'habitude d'accepter les compliments qu'on lui offrait. Là, avec Rebekah, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et bizarrement, ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

# # #

- « Stiles ! »

Scott et Stiles marchaient sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Ils savaient qu'il y avait plusieurs boutiques qui proposaient des déguisements à Washington mais ils ne savaient absolument pas laquelle pouvait accueillir leur maigre budget. Cerise sur le gâteau, Stiles était contraint de payer pour Scott qui n'avait plus un sou en poche et qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé de boulot pour y remédier.

Stiles se retourna lorsqu'il crut entendre son prénom. C'est là qu'il vit Dani Hartell fendre la foule avec un sourire inhabituel. Le jeune humain se tourna vers Scott avec un visage à la fois paniqué et étonné. Puis Stiles regarda autour de lui comme pour être certain que c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Scott donna un violent coup de coude à son meilleur ami pour qu'il cesse de regarder la belle brune avec la bouche grande ouverte.

- « Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre Stiles dans le coin. » souffla Scott à l'oreille de l'étudiant.

La jeune femme arriva à leur niveau et leur adressa un poli signe de tête.

- « Stiles, je... » commença Dani.

- « Je... Co... Tu connais mon nom ? » l'interrompit-il immédiatement.

- « Tout le monde connaît ton nom à Georgetown. »

- « Je... Moi ? Vraiment ? »

Dani haussa un sourcil en constatant que le dit Stiles peinait à aligner deux mots sans bafouiller.

- « Bref, on s'en fiche. » Dani avait perdu son flamboyant sourire. « La bibliothécaire m'a dit que tu avais un bouquin qui m'intéresse. Vu que je te croise par hasard, je te le demande tout de suite avant d'oublier. (…) Il me le faudrait assez vite, j'ai un exposé à faire pour la semaine prochaine. »

La reine de glace avait repris ses droits. Elle venait de parler si froidement que Stiles sentit Scott se mettre à frissonner à ses côtés. Dani Hartell était flippante. Définitivement.

- « Tu me parles de quel bouquin, en fait ? » demanda Stiles qui réussit enfin à produire une phrase correcte.

- « Le titre m'échappe. C'est un livre sur... » La jeune femme parut étonnamment moins à l'aise lorsqu'elle évoqua le contexte du bouquin. « Sur les loups-garous. Je dois faire un exposé sur les expériences scientifiques qui ont prouvé qu'il est impossible que ces créatures existent. »

Scott et Stiles réussirent à ne pas se consulter du regard et à rester le plus naturel possible face à cette révélation.

- « Oui, je vois de quel livre tu parles. Tu le veux pour quand ? »

- « Le plus tôt possible. » trancha-t-elle avec aplomb. « En fait, si tu l'avais eu sur toi, ça m'aurait arrangé. »

- « Non, désolé, je ne suis pas un fétichiste des livres sur les loups-garous, je ne me promène pas avec. » ironisa Stiles.

Dani leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu sensible à l'humour de l'étudiant.

- « Avant ce soir. »

- « C'est un ordre ? » demanda Stiles qui n'aimait pas l'air que prenait Dani pour s'adresser à lui.

- « Non, c'est un conseil. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et observa Dani qui tournait déjà les talons. Cette fille était déconcertante. D'une façon, elle lui faisait penser à Lydia. Sauf que Lydia était fondamentalement gentille derrière sa carapace de peste. Quant à Dani, c'était une autre histoire.

- « Dani ? » interpella Stiles.

Elle se retourna, soupirant au passage.

- « On est désolés pour Calvin. Ça doit être dur pour... »

- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas me prêter un bouquin qu'on est devenus potes, Stilinski. (…) Une fois que tu m'as filé ce livre, tu vas redevenir ce que tu as toujours été pour moi. C'est à dire rien. »

Et elle s'en alla.

Scott haussa les épaules et lança à son meilleur ami :

- « Ça va, elle est sympa, en fait. »

C'était du sarcasme et c'était le style d'humour qui fonctionnait le mieux sur Stiles. Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent leur chemin.

- « Par contre... » commença Stiles. « On est d'accord que le soir de la mort de Calvin, elle a du voir quelque chose ? »

- « Bien sûr. » admit Scott. « Son histoire d'exposé, c'est bidon. Je pense qu'elle veut juste se convaincre que ce qu'elle a vu n'était pas réel. »

- « Et comme je ne suis rien pour elle, je vais sans doute galérer pour lui soutirer des informations. »

- « Oh, Stiles ! Joue un peu de ton charme légendaire. Je suis sûr que tu peux être capable de lui tirer les vers du nez. »

- « Tu es bien en train de parler de MON charme ? Moi, le type qui a mit plus de dix ans avant que Lydia m'adresse la parole pour la première fois ? » ironisa Stiles.

- « Tout à fait. »

Stiles soupira longuement et secoua la tête.

- « Je préférais quand tu étais pessimiste, Scott. » blagua-t-il.

# # #

- « Lève tes fesses ! » lança Rebekah qui venait d'entrer sans frapper dans la chambre d'hôtel que partageaient Scott, Isaac et Derek.

Isaac était dans l'embrasure de la porte, s'attendant d'une seconde à l'autre voir Derek s'énerver contre Rebekah. La jeune femme n'avait visiblement peur de rien, surtout pas d'un Alpha solitaire et handicapé social qui était resté enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel pendant trop longtemps.

- « Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois, Derek Hale. Lève tes fesses. »

Isaac hésitait entre l'hilarité ou l'angoisse face à cette situation. Derek regarda Rebekah les sourcils froncés, apparemment agacé par cette intrusion.

- « Tu te prends pour qui ? Je suis chez moi. » se défendit le loup-garou.

- « Techniquement, tu n'es pas chez toi. » s'empressa de rectifier la jeune femme.

- « Ne joue pas sur les mots, on dirait... » commença-t-il avec dédain.

- « Stiles. » termina Rebekah. « Ouais, il paraît qu'on se ressemble sur certains points, lui et moi. »

Derek prit un air pincé, comme souvent quand il était pris au piège.

- « Pourquoi tu veux que je me lève ? »

- « Parce que ce sont les ours qui hibernent, pas les loups. »

Isaac se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Cette fille avait une répartie d'enfer. Avec Stiles, elle était l'une des rares personnes au monde capable de clouer le bec de Derek Hale.

- « Et il est 19h30. »

- « Ce qui veut dire ? » questionna le lycanthrope.

- « Que dans une demi-heure, on doit être à la fête des Oméga Kappa Mu. »

- « C'est quoi ça ? »

- « Une confrérie étudiante de Georgetown. »

- « Et pourquoi je dois y aller ? »

Rebekah commençait clairement à perdre patience face à toutes les questions que posait Derek Hale.

- « Tu n'as pas le choix, de toutes façons. (…) Il est temps que tu arrêtes d'agir en gamin et que tu assumes tes actes. (…) Aie un peu de fierté, bon sang. »

Derek resta sans voix. Cette fille le sidérait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle était étonnante de perspicacité et d'audace. Elle semblait si inoffensive au premier abord. Pourtant, elle était parfois plus vénéneuse qu'un serpent.

- « Tu as dix minutes pour prendre une douche et enfiler ce costume. »

- « Ce quoi ? »

Cette fois, Derek devint blanc comme un linge. Isaac s'était avancé dans la pièce et agitait un paquet qu'il lança à son Alpha.

- « C'est une soirée déguisée. » précisa Lahey. « On a choisi celui qui te mettrait le mieux en valeur. »

Derek grogna.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête de crocodile, Derek. » insista Rebekah. « Quand tu vas voir ce costume, tu vas craquer. »

- « Craquer et vous découper tous les deux en morceaux, c'est ça ? » ironisa le lycanthrope, la mâchoire serrée.

Rebekah lança un regard complice à Lahey et ils s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce pour laisser Derek se préparer.

- « Si tu n'es pas sorti de la chambre dans dix minutes, on appelle les secours. » se moqua Isaac.

# # #

- « J'ai frappé trois fois, personne ne répond. » pesta Stilinski. « Je fais quoi ? Je laisse le bouquin à côté de la porte ? »

Scott haussa les épaules. Il était presque déçu de voir que Dani n'était pas dans sa chambre universitaire. Il était intrigué par cette fille. Elle semblait à la fois forte et fragile. Comme une falaise. Une falaise qui d'un jour à l'autre s'effondre sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

- « Tans pis, je garde le bouquin dans mon sac, peut-être qu'on la croisera à la fête des Oméga. »

- « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a la tête à faire la fête ? Si elle a vraiment vu un loup-garou cette nuit-là, elle doit être tétanisée. »

Stiles savait que Scott avait raison. Pourtant, il savait aussi que Dani était assez paradoxale pour se rendre à une telle fête. Simplement pour prouver aux étudiants de Georgetown qu'elle allait bien. Les apparences avant tout.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là dans cette tenue ? »

La voix grave du gardien de la résidence résonna près d'eux. Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement, pris d'une légère honte.

- « Vous avez l'air ridicule. » se contenta de dire M. Forrester. « Vous allez faire la fête chez les Oméga ? »

- « Euh... Ouais. Ça pose un problème ? » demanda Stiles.

- « Ah non, vous faites ce que vous voulez, les jeunes. (…) Le seul problème qu'il y a avec cette stupide soirée déguisée c'est que dehors, il y aura autant de vrais flics que de mecs déguisés en flic. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent les sourcils froncés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé à ça.

- « Bref, Stilinski et... Toi, son petit ami, j'ai oublié ton nom. (...) Ne faites pas confiance à n'importe qui. »

M. Forrester disparut au détour d'un couloir. Il aurait du pain sur la planche ce soir. Bon nombre d'étudiants saouls se promèneraient dans la résidence. Il savait qu'une longue nuit de surveillance l'attendait. Il en était fatigué d'avance.

# # #

Isaac et Rebekah regardèrent l'heure au même moment.

- « Plus que cinq minutes, Derek. » lança Lahey en rigolant.

Le bêta put entendre son Alpha se mettre à grogner l'autre côté de la porte. Isaac et Rebekah échangèrent un sourire complice.

- « Isaac ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

- « Oui ? »

- « Je... Si... Si j'étais amoureuse de Scott, ça serait bizarre ? »

Isaac resta sans voix. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Rebekah l'avait kidnappé quelques heures plus tôt. Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Bizarre n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait employé.

- « Dangereux, plutôt. »

Les pupilles de Rebekah lançaient des s.o.s. Après la déclaration qu'elle lui avait fait cet après-midi, Isaac se devait d'être parfaitement honnête avec elle.

- « Tu sais, je crois qu'il y aura toujours Allison dans le paysage. (…) T'es quelqu'un de bien et je n'aimerais pas voir ton cœur brisé par l'un de mes amis. »

Rebekah baissa les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Elle comprenait. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Soudain, une boule de larmes envahissait sa gorge. Heureusement, Derek sortit un peu en avance. Il avait l'air tout gêné d'apparaître dans cette tenue. Isaac et Rebekah échangèrent un regard et ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire sous l'air désapprobateur de l'Alpha.

- « Si vous continuez de rire, je retourne m'enfermer dans la chambre. »

C'était hilarant.

Pourtant, Lahey et LaRose réussirent à contrôler leur four rire et évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder ou bien de jeter un œil à Derek.

# # #

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, une jolie blonde vénitienne et une brunette adorable chantaient à tue-tête. Lydia était au volant de sa voiture et avait mis l'autoradio à fond ce qui avait ravi Allison. La brune était plus excitée qu'à son habitude. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Finalement, lorsque la chanson se termina, Allison coupa l'autoradio et soupira longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

- « Bon, c'est pas que j'en ai marre de m'époumoner sur du Taylor Swift, mais bon... Je dois garder mon souffle pour embrasser mon petit ami. »

Un petit rire nerveux sortit d'entre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- « J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

- « Tu peux dire merci au chauffeur. » s'empressa de déclarer Lydia.

La brune déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie.

- « Comment tu as su que les Oméga de Georgetown organisaient une soirée ? »

- « Je sais tout, ma chérie. »

- « Allez, raconte. »

- « Pour faire simple, vu que je suis en vacances pour deux semaines, je me suis renseignée sur les soirées qu'organisent les autres facs. J'ai sauté dans l'avion pour aller à Beacon Hills voir mes parents. Je suis vite venue te rejoindre à Berkeley hier matin parce que je t'aime. Puis hier soir, Jackson m'a twitté que Georgetown organisait une soirée déguisée. Les Oméga sont réputés dans le monde entier pour leurs soirées démesurées. Tu as de la chance que ton petit copain soit là-bas en ce moment parce que avec ou sans toi, j'aurais été à cette soirée. »

Lydia restait Lydia. Elle avait beau avoir été reçue dans l'université de Yale, elle n'en restait pas moins une personne qu'Allison adorait, fidèle à elle-même. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un bon moment.

- « Tu penses quoi de Rebekah ? » demanda finalement la chasseuse.

- « La copine de Stiles ? (…) Oh, elle mériterait bien un bon relooking. » se moqua Lydia. « Mais à part ça, elle est plutôt sympa. Bizarre, mais sympa. »

Allison regarda la nuit tomber à travers la fenêtre. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle savait que Scott avait préféré aller passer du temps à Georgetown plutôt qu'à Berkeley, elle ressentait une jalousie qu'elle peinait à contenir.

- « On arrive dans combien de temps ? »

- « Une heure. »

- « J'espère que Scott sera content de me voir. »

Lydia regarda brièvement sa meilleure amie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la tourmentait.

- « Bien sûr que Scott va être content. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? »

* * *

**Et voilà :) Quels sont vos passages préférés dans ce chapitre ? Pour ma part, j'ai adoré écrire la scène où Stiles et Scott parlent de leurs amours. Je trouve leur amitié tellement touchante dans la série. **

**Oh, et puis l'arrivée de Lydia et Allison, vous pensez que ça va être perçu comment par nos loups-garous et Rebekah ?**

**Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, il s'agira de la fameuse fête des Oméga Kappa Mu. Et un nouveau personnage, Andreas, fera son apparition ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, j'ai hâte de vous lire ! **

**Des bisous.**

**A très vite pour la suite !**


End file.
